Pretending
by foreverCullenDannie934
Summary: Bella y Jessica son "mejores amigas" gracias a Renne, Bella no la soporta, pero prefiere estar con ella a estar sola. El mudarse a Forks y entrar en la misma escuela, hará que conozcan al atractivo Edward Cullen ¿Qué pasará entre las "mejores amigas"? ¿Y entre Bella y Edward?
1. Conociendo a

**Capítulo 1 **

**Conociendo a…**

**Bella POV **

_16 de Agosto de 2010_

-¡Oh mi Dios!- gritó Jessica mientras salía del carro, me baje también, rodando los ojos por su efusividad -¡Este lugar esta increíble!- dijo mientras admiraba la escuela.

Y cuanta razón tenía, eran 3 edificios enormes con grandes patios y estaban separados por varios pasillos de barandales negros. Era de colores terracota, muy parecidos entre sí y de grandes ventanales y protecciones negras, prácticamente se podían ver los salones. Volteé a ver a Jess y tenía la boca abierta, no se había movido ni un ápice.

-¡Jess! Llegaremos tarde- dije mientras la tomaba del brazo y comenzaba a jalarla hacia el edificio.

-¡Ash!- grito -¡me quitas la diversión Bella!-

Después de recoger nuestros horarios y _"sorprendernos" _ por tener las mismas clases, caminamos hacia biología. Ser las nuevas era extraño, pero al menos estábamos juntas, nos sentamos hasta adelante, Jess levantando miradas y habladurías por donde pasaba. No lo negaba, era linda, no hermosa pero si atractiva.

Tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo y voluptuoso, una cara alargada, pelo rizado y achocolatado, piel pálida (la cual trataba siempre de mantenerla bronceada) y lo único que casi todos consideraban _"mas"_ atractivo en ella eran esos ojos pequeños de pestañas de igual tamaño y de color verde. Después de 5 años de tenerla pegada a mí como lacra _(¡Gracias madre!) _había llegado a conocer sus "múltiples" personalidades y era mejor no meterse con ella.

-Isabella, estaba pensando…- _¡wow! ¿Tu? ¿No te dolió? _ Volteé con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿Si Jess?

-¿Te parece si nos metemos al consejo estudiantil?- pregunto con emoción. En ese momento entró el profesor… Gabriel Banner, si no mal recordaba.

-Buenos días jóvenes- saludó –Hoy tendremos la compañía de 3 alumnos de último grado, encargados de una campaña para cuidar al medio ambiente- dijo en tono monótono –Denles la bienvenida a Jasper, Edward y Mike, presten atención- Se sentó y se puso a leer el periódico.

_Aburrido_. Me volteé dispuesta a entablar una conversación con Jessica, pero estaba embobada viendo hacia el frente.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y casi me ahogo. _¿¡Pero que ven mis ojos! _ Delante de mí había 3 chicos, el último (de derecha a izquierda) era notablemente más bajo que los otros 2, el primero era flacucho y sin gracia, pero el de en medio era un… pecado andante.

Alto, delgado pero con músculos a juzgar por esa increíble playera blanca, su pelo se veía suave pero todo revuelto, hecho un caos de color cobrizo, tenía la piel totalmente pálida y unos ojos increíblemente verdes… Suspire.

El chico en cuestión capto mi mirada y me sonrió sensualmente, mi corazón latió desbocado y me sonroje, apartando la mirada _¡Lindo! _Jess tomó mi mano y la apretó, soltó un sonoro suspiro y me miró.

-¡Bella!- susurró -¡Es tan mono! ¡Me sonrió! ¿Viste? Me gusta – declaró _Shit. _ Compuse mi cara lo mejor que pude, aun así solo hice muecas.

-¡Sí Jess!- dije "emocionada"

Terminando la clase, el maestro salió del aula y uno de los chicos (el flacucho sin gracia) se acercó a mí y los otros 2 lo veían a distancia, soltando risitas cada poco rato.

-Soy Jasper, un gusto- alargo su mano y la tome por educación.

-Bella Swan- sonreí incomoda. El pecado andante se acercó a nosotros, su cara se veía sonrosada pero su sonrisa era amable, extendió la mano.

-Edward Masen- tome su mano y le di un rápido apretón –perdona a mi amigo- sonrió con picardía –es solo que a veces es… muy coqueto- rió y codeó a su amigo que cada vez estaba más y más rojo.

-Be…-

-Jessica Stanley- se presento mi amiga efusivamente, batiendo sus pestañas y sonriendo con coquetería. _Eww_

Me miro extrañado, levanto una ceja, frunció su ceño y luego volteó a verla.

-Hey- dijo, dirigió sus ojos hacia mí y sonrió. Suspire exasperada_. ¡Desgraciada!_

-Bella Swan- dije molesta.

El más bajito se les unió y se asomó entre ellos.

-¡Hola! Soy Mike Newton – Sonrió y movió sus cejas sugerentemente, reí. –Bellas y hermosas damas- hizo una pausa, mientras nos miraba -¿Quisieran degustar el aperitivo con estos amables y apuestos caballeros?- pregunto con voz grave, acento inglés y vocabulario del siglo XIX. Me reí disimuladamente ya que junto a mí se estaban riendo a carcajadas.

-Claro- dije pasito y muy sonrosada.

-Bien- dijo Edward –nos vemos Bella- sonrió, se volteó a Jess –Jennie- tomo a sus amigos y los empezó a arrastrar hacia la puerta.

-¡Jessica!- grito ella. Me vio con sus ojos desorbitados y a punto de gritar (otra vez). - ¡Me he enamorado!- dijo con emoción, miró con añoranza la puerta y por milésima vez en la mañana, suspiró.

_¡Demonios! Creo que yo igual… _

Las siguientes clases pasaron sin pena ni gloria, unos coqueteaban con Jess, ninguno conmigo. Faltaban 15 minutos para el almuerzo y tenía un hoyo enorme en el estomago.

_10 minutos después… _

-Bella, faltan 5 minutos para el almuerzo- Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se mordió el labio inferior. Puse los ojos en blanco y le di mi "mejor sonrisa"

Tocaron el timbre.

Mi estomago se apretó

Jessica gritó…

_Definitivamente esto va a ser divertido… _


	2. La plática

**Capítulo 2 **

**La plática.**

_16 de Agosto de 2010_

Abrí con cautela la puerta, no quería golpear a nadie.

-¡Ya llegue! – grité

-¿¡Beda!- gritó de regreso Rosie, mi hermanita.

-Si mi amor soy yo-

Mi mamá bajo con Rose en brazos. Llego al resquicio de las escaleras y me miro enojada.

-Isabella Swan, te he dicho que no hagas eso cuando llegues- me regaño - ¿Qué no ves que Rosalie quiere salir corriendo?- puso a la pequeña en el suelo y corrió hacia mi, abrazándome por las piernas la alcé en abrazos.

-¿Es cierto bebé?- le pregunté

-¡Chi!- grito, arrugando un poco su nariz

-Beso- dije, trono su boquita en mi mejilla y la baje

Mi madre me abrazo y beso mi otra mejilla.

-La comida ya esta lista, así que… ¡A comer!-

Como amaba a esa mujer, demasiado dulce, maternal y ¡Guapa!, me hubiera encantado tener rizos como ella, pero no, hasta en eso tenia que parecerme a Charlie, mi… padre. Serví mi comida, pasando de la sopa, me serví mi vaso de agua (_mmm ¡Jamaica!)_, me senté en la mesa y suspiré.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo mamá.

¡Ash! La amaba pero odiaba que fuera tan observadora.

-¿Nada?- Sonó más pregunta que otra cosa

-¿Y yo soy…?- regresó ella.

-Renne Swan- dije con total seriedad.

-¡Isabella!- reprendió

-¡Isabeda!- gritó Rosie. Mire a mi hermana furiosa, mi mamá se volteo hacia ella con todo y el cucharón en mano.

-Usted silencio, esto es entre tu hermana y yo-

-¡Aahh!- gritó frunciendo su ceñito y cruzando sus brazos, me reí, no había de otra.

-¡No te dias!- me dijo molesta Rose.

-Rosalie- dijo mamá -Tu también Isabella-

-¡hmpf!- refunfuño y siguió comiendo sopa. Eww…

Volteé mi mirada y vi un tazón de sopa junto a mi demás comida.

-¡Madre! No. Me. Gusta. La. Sopa.-

-No. Me. Importa. Cométela- Sonrió con suficiencia y suspiré.

Se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa y empezó a comer.

-Así que… - me vio

-¿Así que…? Tiene final… ¿No?-

-¿Qué tal tu día?- dijo como si nada

-Bien- contesté fríamente

-¿Solo bien?- preguntó. Una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

-Ya suéltalo- dije derrotada.

-¡Wiii! ¿¡Conociste a algún chico lindo! ¿¡Te hicieron ojitos! ¿¡Qué tal las clases! ¿¡Y Jessica! ¿¡Hay Chicos muy muy guapos!- su sonrisa era radiante y desbordaba alegría hasta por los poros.

-No mamá- mentí

Su sonrisa decayó -¿Fuiste ratón de biblioteca otra vez?- me miró incrédula.

-Si mamá- dije lo más tranquila que pude –sabes que yo soy así, no se por qué te sorprende tanto- la mire suplicante, sabía perfectamente que odiaba ese tema con toda mi alma.

-¡Ay hija! ¡Quien tuviera tus 17 años! –

-No mamá- dije ya molesta –nadie los desea, porque nadie es o va a ser como yo. Adoro leer y escribir, o sentarme horas frente al jardín ¡Sola!- grité- Escuchar música, si, casi nadie escucha lo que yo escucho, pero… ¡Lo adoro!- retuve las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir- Y sacar buenas notas también. No. Soy. Normal. ¡Pero soy feliz! ¿Ok? – Suspire exasperada, siempre lograba sacar lo peor de mi.

-Esta bien hija- dijo resignada. Hice la sopa a un lado sin haber probado bocado, estaba asqueada. –pero que me rinda con este tema, no significa que también con el de la sopa, acábatela. – me miró solo como las madres saben hacerlo. Feo.

Pasó un rato y nadie decía nada, Rose se estaba quedando dormida en la silla y mamá se veía triste. Me sentí mal, ella quería lo mejor para mi y eso implicaba un novio, aunque yo no fuera muy feliz con la idea… y el único chico que hasta ese momento me había gustado también le gustaba a Jessica.

-Bien- dije –te lo diré- sus ojos se abrieron, sonrió y me miro expectante. –pero…- hizo una mueca –nada de gritar, ni… ¡Nada!-

-Bien, continua- dijo con urgencia.

-Se llama Edward- un atisbo de grito salió de su boca, pero lo tapo con la mano –es de ultimo grado- sus ojos se abrieron más –pero a Jess también le gusta- termine desilusionada.

-¿Cómo?- dijo claramente igual que yo.

-Si, mira…- y le conté todo, hasta antes del almuerzo. Eso lo dejaría para después.

-Cariño- sonrió –esta claro que le pareciste atractiva, eres hermosa. Pero tendremos que hacer algo para que se enamore de ti- ¡Dios! Su mente si que trabajaba rápido.

-Bueno- dije asustada – después, nos invitaron a almorzar con ellos- entrecerré mis ojos temerosa 3, 2, 1…

-¡Lo sabía!- y ahí estaba el grito de mamá - ¡Le gustas!-

-¡Madre!- grite molesta y avergonzada, y justo en ese momento Rosie cayó rendida encima de la mesa. Mamá soltó unas pocas risitas y se paro, tomo a la niña en brazos y salió de la cocina.

Suspiré, sabia que las cosas se iban a poner peor pero… ¡Yo y mi tremendo sentimiento de culpabilidad! ¡Y ella y su tremendo arte de manipulación! ¡Sabia perfectamente como sacarme las cosas!

-Bueno ¿Y…? – dijo un poco mas calmada, mientras se sentaba.

-Y… ¿Qué?- contesté

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡No seas así!- gritó, poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado, con todo y pucherito incluido. A veces pensaba que yo era más adulta que ella.

-Ellos pagaron nuestro almuerzo y platicaron de sus vidas al igual que nosotras, uno de ellos… Jasper… no me quitaba la mirada de encima- me estremecí al recordar al flacucho sin gracia, mamá sonrió cálidamente.

-Y ¿Qué mas?- pregunto mientras me levantaba, deje mis platos en el lavabo, me volteé – y… Edward tampoco- no podía… no quería creer que el estuviera interesado en mi. Era demasiado "x" para interesarle a quien fuera. Mamá sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

-¡Ya sé que vamos a hacer!- gritó emocionada – Te daré mas de comer, estas muy flaca, resaltaré tus curvas y te vestiré con cosas menos holgadas ¿Ok?- me miro como quien no quiere replicas y asentí. -¡Perfecto!- grito aplaudiendo.

_¡Que meses me esperan! _


	3. Transformación

**Capítulo 3 **

"**Transformación" **

_21 de Diciembre de 2010 _

_¡Último día de clases! ¡Jessica no estaba! ¡Yay!_

Mire el reloj de pared, junto al pizarrón, en el aula de artes 12:25. ¡_Solo… 5 minutos para salir de este infierno y no regresar hasta el nueve de Febrero del año entrante!_

-Isabella- dijo la Profa. Tanner

-¿Si Bree?-

-Ay mi niña- suspiro –siempre- carraspee para corregirla –casi siempre pintas lo mismo ¿No te gustaría cambiar tantito?-

-Bree sabes que mi pasión son las flores y no todas son iguales, así que sí hay diferencia en mis pinturas y no tiene nada de malo- explique

-Lo se- dijo ella –Pero yo no sé nada de flores- sonrió -¿Cuál es esta?-

-Un…- iba a explicar pero el timbre sonó ¡Sí!

-Lo lamento Bree, se me hace tarde…- recogí todo, lo metí a mi bolsa y camine con paso apresurado a la puerta -¡Adiós!- grite y salí corriendo.

Aun traía la enorme camisa de Charlie que utilizaba para pintar al salir al estacionamiento. Donde por desgracia…

-¡Bella!- grito esa voz. _Esa voz… ¿Quiere matarme o qué? _

-¿Si?- dije pasito al voltearme y darme cuenta que lo tenía muy cerca de mi rostro.

-Dejaste esto- sonrió levantando mi pintura. Cerré los ojos y sonreí dándome una palmada en la frente _¡Tonta!_

-¡Cierto!- extendí mi mano esperando que me diera mi pintura, pero negó y lo observo.

-Es hermoso- susurró

-Gracias- dije toda sonrosada

-mmm ¿Qué es?- dijo totalmente confundido

-Amor eterno- dije sin pensar, abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y una sombra de miedo paso por estos.

-¿Perdón?- reí

-Es un tulipán rojo y si alguien te regala uno, significa amor eterno-

-Aahh… ya sabía- dijo y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

-Awww- dije –te sonrojaste- toque su mejilla con un dedo y lo hundí varias veces. Nunca hubiera permitido esa clase de comportamiento con un chico, pero llevaba conociendo 4 meses y 1 semana a _ese_ chico. Rió sin humor y dijo con sarcasmo.

-Que linda-

-Aja- sonreí – Me tengo que ir Ed, así que por favor devuélveme mi cuadro- me lo tendió y casi lo arranque de su mano.

-Bye- grito agitando sus brazos en el aire. Reí, negué con la cabeza y regresé el gesto. Corrí a mi auto y avente mis cosas. Subí a toda prisa, arranqué y me dirigí a casa.

4 meses y 1 semana habían pasado desde el día en que conocí a Edward, Ed de cariño. Entre los 5 nos habíamos vuelto inseparables. Salíamos cada fin de semana, al cine, al café, a dar una vuelta, lo que fuera y en la escuela compartíamos el almuerzo, haciendo bromas y aventándonos trozos de comida entre todos. Lo que mas odiaba es que entre todos sabían como hacerme sonrosar en un dos por tres y también estaba el coqueteo insistente de Jessica hacia Edward… ¡Aahh! Y mi amor incondicional hacia él.

Cada día me enamoraba mas, era demasiado lindo, amable, caballeroso, guapo, estudioso, talentoso y… ¡Lo odiaba! Lo odiaba por hacerme sentir tan vulnerable ante alguien.

A pesar de todo eso, eran mis mejores amigos y los adoraba, con ellos no era la Bella reservada y tímida, podía ser yo misma sin recibir prejuicios de nadie y eso era lo que mas apreciaba. Esos momentos de felicidad, esos recuerdos… _¡Eran lo mejor de mi vida!_

Al llegar a casa mi madre prácticamente me ataco en la puerta, gritando cosa sobre pelo, uñas, zapatos, ropa y maquillaje… Rosie corría divertida, alrededor de nosotras mientras repetía gritando todo lo que mi madre decía. Camine a la cocina con paso apresurado, necesitaba helado y mucho chocolate para que pudiera soportar a esas 2... ¡Locas!

Y así llegó la noche y todo mi cuerpo dolía ¡Todo! ¿Por qué? Por la insistencia de mi madre en _"transformar" (mas bien diría "desfigurar") _ a la pequeña y tímida niña en una mujer fuerte e independiente, todo esto solo para conquistar a lo que podría ser "el amor de mi vida" Edward.

¡Dios! Mis vacaciones iban a ser una tortura…

Camine a mi recamara, cerré con seguro y gemí de dolor mientras caía de espalda en la cama… _¡Bendita sea la noche! _

_09 de Febrero de 2011 _

Mi mes y medio de vacaciones había sido de lo peor, fui torturada, ultrajada, manoseada, manipulada y _"transformada"_ aunque me gustaba como me veía, mi cabello (que siempre fue castaño y muy largo) había sido cortado, me llegaba bajo la oreja, totalmente lacio y mi fleco lo habían hecho de lado, me veía mas voluptuosa, gracias a Vodka aun conservaba la figura.

Mi guardarropa era completamente nuevo, con prendas demasiado reveladoras, pequeños vestidos, mini faldas, blusas escotadas, pantalones entubados y demasiado entallados y tacones ¡TACONES!

Suspire mientras me cambiaba, era de mañana y hoy regresaba a la escuela, me puse un pantalón negro, una blusa azul naval, escotada y con un grueso listón negro atravesando mi torso, por debajo de los pechos y unos tacones de plataforma, abiertos, demasiado altos y también azules. Me maquille ligeramente, tome mi bolso y sin decir nada salí de la casa.

Algo que me gustaba mucho de mi atuendo es que resaltaba mis ojos (achocolatados) y obviamente mi nuevo cabello. No quería saber como se iba a poner Jess, siempre fui cuidadosa con todo lo que respectaba a mi físico, pero nunca me había gustado enseñar mi cuerpo a los demás, usaba blusas holgadas o pantalones anchos, algo que ocultara mi cuerpo.

Estacione junto al Volvo de Ed y respire varias veces. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel.

Salí y camine con paso apresurado hacia mi primera clase, Biología, gemí internamente imaginándome las miradas de todos y el enojo de Jess. Aunque no me importaba en absoluto que se molestara, pero sí tendría que soportarla enfurruñada y con su… carota todo el día. Agradecía que Jasper hubiera encontrado al "amor de su vida" en Alice Brandon (¡un amor de mujer!) y ya no coqueteara conmigo, si no hubiera sido todo, menos estupendo. Seguí caminando, deseando poder llegar, sentarme y hundirme en mi vergüenza. ¡Pero no!

-¡Wow!- grito una voz a mi espalda -¡Bella!- silbó por lo bajo –No sabía que estabas tan… ¡Buena!- Eww… _¡trágame tierra!_ Me volteé furiosa y dispuesta a dejarle unas cuantas cosas en claro, pero al dar la vuelta, un brazo rodeó mi cintura en ademán protector y la voz de Edward llego a mis oídos.

-Nunca- dijo extremadamente enojado –Nunca ¡¿Escuchaste?- gritó –Le vuelvas a hablar así a una chica y menos a MI chica ¿Entendido?- el chico asintió muerto de miedo -¡Lárgate!- volvió a gritarle, y este salió corriendo en dirección contraria. _¿Su chica? ¡¿Perdón?_

Volteé a ver a Edward y lo encontré observándome de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se fijaron en los míos –tu blusa hace que resalten tus ojos- susurró.

-Gra… gracias- dije sintiendo el rubor subir a mis mejillas, sus ojos brillaban con una emoción indescriptible y me observaban atentamente como si tratara de ver algo en mi. Su cara se inclino levemente hacía la mía, estábamos a milímetros de rozar nuestros labios…

-¡Isabella Swan!- grito Jess tras de mi -¡Pero mírate! ¡Estas… magnifica!- era mas que obvio que todo lo había dicho con hipocresía. Ed quito su brazo lentamente de mi cintura y se rascó la nuca en un gesto de nerviosismo.

-Emm…- sonrió maliciosamente y me guiñó un ojo –Te veo luego, amor- se despidió, acaricio mi mejilla con cuidado y prácticamente salió volando por el pasillo. Jess se acercó unos pasos hacía mi, puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y con cara cínica me dijo -¿Amor? ¿TU? ¡Ha! Edward es mió…- sonrió malvadamente y se metió al salón.

Ese día Edward estuvo muy raro conmigo, no dejaba de mirarme y sonreía cada vez que yo lo hacía. Su mirada brillaba y se veía demasiado… feliz.

_Tal vez… solo tal vez… mi madre tenía razón. _


	4. La fiesta de cumpleaños

**Capitulo 4 **

**La fiesta de cumpleaños **

_3 de Abril de 2011 _

Desde el 9 de Febrero, los días habían pasado volando. Dos días después de regresar de vacaciones empezaron nuestros exámenes y me volví la Bella ratón de biblioteca… a la moda.

Edward seguía demasiado raro, muy cariñoso, amable y atento conmigo, además de sus constantes apodos "amorosos", que nadie escuchaba, estaba pensando seriamente en que me estaba volviendo loca. Jessica se molestaba por nada casi todos los días y era demasiado hostil con… todos _(¡raro!) _Jasper solo tenía ojos para Alice, que cuando la conocías más, era extremadamente agradable y cariñosa, se estaba convirtiendo en mi nueva mejor amiga. Y Mike no se podía sacar a Jessica de la cabeza, al principio creí que era capricho, por su cuerpo y todo eso, después todos (excepto ella) nos dimos cuenta de que realmente estaba _enamorado. _

Caminaba apresurada hacia la cafetería, no quería perderme la importante plática de ese día.

-Hey chicos- salude después de comprar mi ensalada, mi refresco y sentarme -¿Qué vamos a hacer para mi cumpleaños?- hice la pregunta en general, realmente tenía ganas de celebrar.

-Yo digo que salgamos a comer a algún lado el viernes, el mero día y ya el 20 vamos a la playa- dijo Alice, asentí y sonreí en su dirección, me agradaba la idea.

-Pues yo digo que solo vayamos a comer el 19 y nos olvidemos de todo, el fin de semana tengo cosas _más_ importantes que hacer- dijo Jessica con cara de fastidio, mientras miraba sus uñas distraídamente _¿Dónde había quedado MI mejor amiga? _ La mire enojada y dolida, ¡tenia tantas ganas de decirle de cosas! Edward acaricio mi rodilla por debajo de la mesa y mi pulso se disparo, acerco su boca a mi oído y hablo contra este.

-Tranquila amor- _y ahí estaba otra vez el "amor"_- ya tendrás tiempo de decirle algo, ahora solo… déjala, ya nos llegará el día- el movimiento sensual que hacían sus labios sobre mi oreja, me habían hecho olvidar cualquier pensamiento coherente y solo asentí, su mano seguía posada sobre mi rodilla. Ella había centrado toda su atención en nosotros y nos mira enojada e interrogante.

-¡Perfecto!- grito Edward –así no estarás de estorbosa, ¿Les parece si el 20 hacemos una fiesta en mi casa?- todos asintieron y a Jessica le brillaron los ojos -pero nada mas para conocidos y obvio Jess- dirigió su mirada hacia ella –no estas invitada- dijo con fingida tristeza –con eso de que tienes que hacer cosas _más_ importantes, pues… lo siento- sonrió apenado y un poco "triste".

-¡Oh! ¡No te preocupes!- grito ella desesperada -puedo cancelar, sabes… podría… no se, pos… -

-Lo lamento- cortó su discurso –pero- se encogió de hombros –ya habías dicho que no- sonrió malévolamente –así que… por favor… no te aparezcas por que no te vamos a abrir- Sonrió.

-No de verdad, podemos comer todos juntos y… ya saben ¡Odio la atención! ¡No hay por que hacerlo tan… grande!- proteste infantilmente.

-¡ISABELLA!- gritaron.

-Entonces nos vemos al rato en el estacionamiento para afinar los detalles- dije a todos, era mejor no luchar en una batalla perdida, asintieron .Me paré e incline levemente mi cara a Edward y bese su mejilla, dirigí mis labios a su oído y susurre.

-Te veo luego "amor"- trago pesado y sonreí. Camine a mi siguiente clase, al llegar me derrumbe en el asiento y puse mi cara entre mis manos.

_¡Dios! ¿Qué he hecho? ¡¿Yo hice ESO? Isabella… quiero matarte… _

_19 de Abril de 2011_

Llego el dichoso día de la fiesta y mamá me persuadió (junto con Rosie y su cara de cachorrito perdido) de que llevara un lindo vestido y tacones ¡¿Lindo vestido y tacones? ¡Ha! Mi atuendo consistía en un vestido que llegaba 10 cm. arriba de la rodilla, azul turquesa, con un mini cinturón rojo, bajo mis pechos y unos enormes tacones rojos de plataforma. Mis ojos resaltaban con el maquillaje y mis uñas eran de un rojo pasión. Mis labios se veían más gruesos y carnosos con el labial. ¡Me sentía vulgar!

Llegué 45 minutos tarde a MI fiesta y casi me desmayo al ver la hermosa "casa" más bien mansión de Edward.

Era enorme, estaba pintada de un color azul cielo, de 2 pisos que se veían espaciosos y realmente grandes. Tenía un enorme balcón de barandal negro y muy bien iluminado. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención era el hermoso jardín, pulcramente cuidado, con una gran variedad de flores, lilas, azaleas, dalias, margaritas, rosas, tulipanes… junto a este se encontraba una piscina con lamparitas alrededor. Era hermosa. Camine lentamente por el pequeño camino que separaba al jardín de la piscina. Me pare bajo las 3 escaleras antes de la puerta, respire profundamente, apreté mis ojos, hice mi mano puño y lo alargue para tocar. Golpeé pero no se sintió como madera. Era duro y ¿Torneado? Abrí la palma de mi mano y toqué un… ¿Pecho? Abrí de golpe los ojos y vi a Edward parado frente a mí y mi mano estaba justo en su pecho. Quise desaparecer. Quite rápidamente mi mano y me sonrose. Agache la mirada completamente apenada.

-Yo… este… yo…- me trabe, realmente no sabia que decir. Sentí un dedo levantar mi barbilla y mis ojos se toparon con los suyos.

-Oye- susurro peligrosamente cerca de mis labios –no hay problema ¿Ok?- asentí incapaz de pronunciar palabra –luces… increíble- me miro por lo que parecieron horas, todavía tenia mi rostro en su mano y esa sonrisa sensual en su cara.

-Gracias- dije un poco mas calmada y evitando el contacto visual. Quito su mano de mi cara y lo mire, sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Por qué no pasas?-

-¡Claro! ¡Muero por entrar!- dije derrochando sarcasmo, me di cuenta de que estaba hablando con Ed el "anfitrión" de la fiesta y quise pegarme –lo lamento- dije avergonzada.

-¡Ha! ¡¿Lamentarlo? ¿Tu? No creo- opino en tono bromista.

-Ya se- dije –Yo trate de decirles- puse mis manos sobre mis caderas –pero como siempre, entre todos idean un malévolo plan "vamos a ignorar a Isabella y hacer lo que se nos de la gana"- enfaticé mi pequeño discurso haciendo las comillas en el aire. Puso los ojos en blanco y me abrazo. Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo abracé me sentí tan bien…

Nos separamos y su sonrisa era radiante, metió la mano a su bolsillo y suspiro cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Extendió la mano y tome titubeante una pequeña cajita negra, la abrí despacio. Era un pequeño corazón con su cadena, de plata, con un hermoso grabado que decía "E+B" en el centro de este. Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y lo mire.

-Eso… bueno… es… tu… tu… re… re… regalo- sonreí tímidamente

-Gracias- susurre, acariciando el pequeño corazón. Era hermoso pero asegurarme de que el grabado era lo que pensaba.

-¿"E+B"?- pregunte

-Edward y Bella- explico

-Wow- susurre

-Me encantaría que fueras mi novia…- me miro con ese brillo en los ojos y acaricio sus labios con los míos, tomo mi mano y me arrastro a la fiesta, pero lamentablemente al entrar, desapareció.


	5. Pretending

**Capitulo 5**

**Pretending **

**Este cap va dedicado a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews! grax por todo el apoyo! (: **

_19 de Abril de 2011 _

Busqué por todas partes a Edward, pero no se veía lugar estaba muy lleno, en una de mis tantas vueltas, choqué con un chico.

-¡Discúlpame!- susurre sobando mi frente.

-No, discúlpame tú a mí- dijo él. Lo estaba mirando atentamente, estaba segura que lo había visto en otro lado…

-¡Hey!- dije cuando el entendimiento me golpeó -¡Tu eres Mr. Insultante!-

-Disculpa también por eso- dijo apenado –no era mi atención hablarte de esa manera-

-Pero aun así lo hiciste- acusé

-Sí… que pena…- asintió varias veces como reafirmando su pena -¿y tu novio?-dijo como si nada

-No es mi novio- dije molesta –y lo estoy buscando- miré en todas direcciones.

-Si no es tu novio…- extendió su mano hacia mí, aferré la cajita en mi otra mano y tomé la suya - soy James- se presentó

–Bella, pero eso ya lo sabías- comente con una risa, río conmigo

-Si de la clase de artes con la Profa. Bree- solté su mano y mire de nuevo mi cajita. James se dio cuenta y me miro interrogante.

-Es uno de mis regalos de cumpleaños-

-¡Aahh! Linda fiesta-

-Pero ni siquiera hay música- reí, se golpeó la frente con su mano.

-El DJ te estaba buscando- dijo con sus ojos sumamente abiertos –quiere que empiece la fiesta ¡vamos!- tomo mi mano y me arrastró al otro lado del salón, yo solo pedía con todas mis fuerzas que no hiciera el ridículo cayéndome. Observé con atención el salón, que hasta ese momento no había observado. Era grande y espacioso, no tenía muchos muebles, pero los que estaban eran para 2 personas o pufs alrededor, estaba tenuemente iluminado, tenía algunas serpentinas y un leve decorado y el espacio de en medio quedaba libre, como una pista de baile, y a un costado, pegada a la pared, estaba una mesa grande, con un mantel negro, muchos aperitivos y una fuente de chocolate, a cada lado de la mesa se encontraba las bocinas y de bocina a bocina se encontraba una pancarta enorme que decía "Felicidades Isabella" y junto, cerca de las escaleras estaba el DJ.

-Aquí eta la festejada- susurro James, señalándome.

El Dj tomo su micrófono y anunció.

-¡Invitados la cumpleañera llegó!- James me llevo al frente de la mesa y me dejo ahí parada, todos se habían volteado a mirarme y yo me sonroje -¡Por favor recibámosla con un fuerte aplauso!- todos empezaron a aplaudir y yo sonreí tímidamente -Muy bien chicos… ¡QUE EMPIEZE LA FIESTA!- puso música y todos empezaron a bailar. James se acercó a mí y sonrió.

-¿Bailas?- dijo extendiendo su mano

-Lo lamento… pero no soy muy buena que digamos con los tacones- todavía seguía apenada por la atención y realmente no quería bailar con él, pero Ed había desaparecido…

-Nos vemos luego James- me despedí, sin esperar respuesta a cambio, camine a uno de los pufs y me senté con un suspiro. Observe por unos minutos mi "fiesta", todos se estaban divirtiendo menos yo, pero ¿Cómo divertirme si Edward, después de tremenda confesión desapareció? Pasaron unos minutos y las parejas bailaban, iban y venían, se besaban, se miraban, el DJ cambio la música y dijo.

-Para todos aquellos que tienen pareja, los invitamos a que disfruten de unas canciones algo lentas…-

Sonreí con tristeza y me hundí un poco más en mi asiento.

-Ahí estas- dijo una voz junto a mi oído

Levante mi cabeza y vi a Edward inclinado junto a mí, mis cejas se juntaron y mi ceño se frunció-Corazón, discúlpame, pero… llegó Jessica y tenía que despedirla, pero ya sabes… tan terca… fue todo un relajo- me sonrió apenado y me abrazó. Me paré lentamente y le extendí la cajita, sonreí y aparte mi pelo. – ¿Me lo pones?- Ed sonrió y se paro atrás de mí, coloco con cuidado el corazón y acaricio mi cuello. La canción cambió, Edward tomo mi mano y me llevo al centro de la pista.

_Face to face and heart to heart _

_We´re so close yet so far apart_

Pegó su cuerpo al mío, tomo mi cintura y nos movió lentamente por la pista.

_I close my eyes I look away_

_That´s just because I'm not okay_

_But I hold on I stay strong _

_Wondering if we still belong _

_Will we ever say the word´s we´re feeling?_

Me puse a tararear la canción y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

_Deep down underneath it _

_Tear down all the walls _

_Will we ever have a happy ending? _

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

_We will always be pretending _

¿Fingir? ¿Eso era lo que él hacia? ¿O realmente me quería? Mi cabeza daba vueltas y no podía pensar con claridad. Me estaba mareando.

_How long do I fantasize _

_Make believe that it´s still alive _

_Imagine that I am good enough _

_If we can choose the ones we love _

_But I hold stay strong _

_Wondering if we still belong_

Acaricio con cuidado mi cara y sonrió mientras me perdía en sus ojos, era tan fácil perderse en ellos…

_Will we ever say the word´s we´re feeling?_

_Deep down underneath it _

_Tear down all the walls _

_Will we ever have a happy ending? _

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

Yo seguía tarareando la canción y él todavía tenía mi cara en su mano, sentía mis piernas de gelatina y el corazón latirme a mil por hora. Quería que la canción terminara de una vez y así poder salir corriendo de ahí.

_Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be keeping secrets safe _

_Every move we make _

_Seems like now here's safe to go _

_And it´s such a shame _

_Cause if you feel the same _

_How am I supposed to know? _

En esa parte de la canción, él susurro en mi oído y sentí que moría, tenía unas tremendas ganas de comérmelo a besos, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, no quería echar a perder nuestra amistad…

_Will we ever say the words we´re feeling?_

_Deep down underneath it_

_Tear down all the walls _

_Will we ever have a happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending _

_Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be pretending _

Termino la canción y me sentí aliviada, Ed quito su mano de mi rostro y la volvió a poner en mi cintura, seguimos bailando por largo rato hasta que mis pies no aguantaban.

-Ed, me duelen los pies, ¿Podríamos sentarnos unos minutos?-

-Claro- me arrastro a un sillón y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte

-3:30 de la mañana- contesto con un sonrisa petulante

-¡¿Qué?- grite

-Lo que oíste cariño, 3:30 de la mañana-

-Por Dios Edward- dije preocupada –Mamá me quería a las tres en la casa, y ya voy media hora tarde y me va a matar-

-No te preocupes, antes de que llegaras hable con ella- dijo de lo más calmado –puedes llegar a las cuatro y media, no hay de qué preocuparse ¿Ok?- asentí y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Me la pase genial Edward- levante un poco mi cabeza y susurre cerca de su boca –gracias-

-De…de… na… na… da- medio reí, medio bostecé y volví a recostar mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Estoy… cansada- susurre mientras sentía como mis ojos se iban cerrando.

-Vamos- dijo levantándome en brazos, abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa –te llevaré a casa- me acurruqué más cerca de su pecho e inhale su aroma. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que me llevara.

Al poco rato, sentí que me recostaban sobre algo suave y el ronroneo de un motor.

-Cariño…- susurraron –Ya llegamos- sentí como me sacudían del hombro

-¡oh vamos! ¿Podrías llevarme en brazos?- dije esperanzada

-¿Y las llaves?- preguntó

-Bajo el tapete- dije conteniendo un bostezo.

Abrió la puerta del carro y se bajó, minutos después abrió mi puerta y me cargo. Me llevo con mucho cuidado a mi cama, me acostó, me quito los zapatos y me tapo. Beso mi frente y susurró:

-Descansa cariño, pasó a la una por ti, me gustaría llevarte a pasear- lo tome de la camisa y lo jale hacia mí.

-Quédate-

-¿Estás segura amor?- susurró –No quiero meterte en problemas-

-Solo… quédate- dije más dormida que despierta

Se quito los zapatos y se acostó tras de mí, rodeo mi cintura con un brazo y beso mi sien.

_Esto sí que es un sueño…_


	6. La primera cita

**Capitulo 6 **

**La primera cita… **

_20 de Abril de 2011_

Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y segura de que ya había dormido demasiado, quise estirarme, pero un peso sobre mi me lo impendía, acaricie ese peso y me di cuenta de que era el brazo de Edward, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente en mi pecho y me sonrose. Di media vuelta con cuidado y sacudí un poco su hombro.

-Ed- susurré –Es hora de levantarse dormilón- su brazo se ciño mas sobre mi e inhalo fuertemente, sus ojos se abrieron despacio y se enfocaron en mi.

-Buenos días- dijo con la voz un poco ronca

Mi puerta se abrió con un rechinido y mamá asomó su cara por esta.

-Buenas tardes dormilones- dijo con una sonrisa, se adentró completamente en la habitación y se sentó a mi lado, Edward estaba tenso y no se movía. Mamá lo noto.

-Oh vamos Edward no pasa nada, no te acostaste con mi hija y obviamente, con la hora a la que llegaron, era normal que te quedaras dormido-

-Muy bien Renne- se levantó un poco y extendió la mano hacia mi mamá. Se dieron un ligero apretón y una leve sonrisa –Buenos días- dijeron al unísono y se rieron. Estaba confundida.

-Esperen- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama – ¿se conocen?- señale a ambos y enarqué mis cejas, ellos solo sonrieron.

-Si- dijo mamá –ayer me hablo este apuesto muchachito para dejarte llegar más tarde-

-Efectivamente- dijo Edward

-Ya es hora de que se levanten, son las doce y…- volteo a ver a Edward sospechosamente -tengo entendido que te quieres llevar a mi pequeña ¿No es así?- Sonrió con picardía

-Por supuesto que si señora-

-Dime Renne, me haces sentir muy vieja- lanzó una carcajada y nos miró –pero ya, levántense y los espero para merendar- salió de la habitación y se escucharon sus pasos resonar en la madera.

-Tu mamá me cae muy bien- comento Ed

-¿Ah sí?- dije con una risa

-Sí, es muy… liberal- reflexiono

-Ya sé- dije suspirando –hay veces que me siento más adulta que ella-

-Es cierto, y es lo que más me gusta de ti-dijo mientras tomaba mi cara y la volteaba hacia él. Me miró por un largo tiempo y después me besó con ahínco. Nos separamos por falta de aire y lo mire con una infinita tristeza.

-Discúlpame- noto mi mirada –no quería hacerte sentir triste, lo lamento-

-Ed- susurre, tomando su cara entre mis manos, obligándolo a mirarme -¿Qué… somos?- pregunte temerosa. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Acarició delicadamente mi cara, aun con sus ojos cerrados, me estaba haciendo sentir demasiadas emociones, pero quería que me contestara.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- dijo abriendo los ojos. Estaba sorprendida, solo quería saber que éramos, no que se declarara.

-¿Estás seguro?- dije con una mueca.

-Completamente seguro-

-Pero… tu… Jessica…ustedes…estoy confundida…- declaré

Suspiró –Temía que llegara este día- dijo para sí mismo –pero… desde el primer día que te vi, me gustaste tu, -sonrió- tu hermosura, tu porte y tu timidez me cautivaron, pero no quería decirte nada porque…temía que no sintieras lo mismo- dijo agachando la mirada.

_No podía ser… _

-Bella…- susurró

-Sí- dije convencida –sí quiero ser tu novia- estaba riendo a carcajadas, mientras me besaba en los labios una vez más…

_Una hora más tarde… _

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Edward, con su mano entrelazada con la mía, llevábamos una hora dando vueltas por el hermoso parque al que Ed me había llevado.

-Esto… esta hermoso-

-¿En serio? ¿Te gusta?- dijo emocionado, asentí fervientemente y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro –genial, por que esta es nuestra primera cita… - me abrazó y yo sonreí tontamente. Nos separamos y caminamos hacia unas bancas que estaban en el parque. Me senté cruzando las piernas y puse nuestras manos sobre mi rodilla desnuda, Edward hacia pequeños círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de mi mano.

-¡Es increíble!- exclamé –Después de 18 años de vivir aquí y no conocía este hermoso parque…-

-Lo sé- rió –mis papás lo encontraron en una de sus primeras citas, por que se perdieron y mamá me lo enseño cuando cumplí 13 años- lo mire asombrada, más que nada por lo de sus papás.

-¿Se perdieron?- dije

-Sip, perdidos, papá dice que estaba avergonzadísimo y mamá que ya no se aguantaba de la risa al ver los intentos de su novio para arreglar las cosas- me carcajee a mas no poder al imaginármelos.

-Bella- dijo Edward mirándome –Se que fue algo inesperado… cuando me declaré… pero… ya no podía mas- me miro avergonzado y yo solo tenía ganas de comérmelo a besos –quería poder anunciar que por fin eres mía…-

-Edward- dije asustada -¿Y…Jessica? Ella es muy rencorosa y no dudará en vengarse de nosotros, una vez… en la primaria, una chica le quito al novio…- estaba divagando, lo sabia, pero tenia miedo, Jessica cuando no obtenía lo que quería, podía ser muy peligrosa.

-Amor…- dijo divertido –Tranquila ¿Ok?- asentí, sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas –Adoro tus sonrojos…- me estaba derritiendo con sus palabras, pero aun no olvidaba mi miedo. –Ya pensé en todo- me miro bajo sus pestañas –No diremos nada- lo mire confundida –exacto, no le diremos nada a nadie que no sea importante-

-Me parece… perfecto- dije –aunque realmente me va a doler no decir nada, prefiero seguir viva….- bromeé, reacciono como lo esperaba y se rió, después me miro con una intensidad y sin decir nada, me beso. Se separó de mí y recargo su frente con la mía y mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Vamos- dijo depositando un casto beso sobre mis labios, se paro de la banca y me tendió la mano –te llevare a casa- tome su mano y sonreí.


	7. ¡Happy Birthday Edward!

**Capitulo 7**

**¡Happy Birthday Edward! **

_20 de Junio de 211 _

Era el cumpleaños de Edward y había organizado una hermosa cena para los 2, pero sus papás lo habían raptado y yo nada podía hacer. Así que tuve que posponer la cena para el día siguiente, había puesto una mesa redonda y dos sillas, una frente a la otra, cocinado y puesto un sencillo mantel blanco, con 2 velas y una rosa en el centro de la mesa y puesto un vestido rojo, escotado y que llegaba un poco encima de la rodilla, aparte, otro motivo de celebración era que ese día cumplíamos 2 meses de novios…

La situación no había sido nada fácil, teníamos oculta la relación a Jessica y a Mike, por que sabíamos que si Jessica le pedía que le contara todo, él se lo contaría, Jess sospechaba y eso no era nada bueno.

Nuestro primer aniversario lo pasamos en un parque de diversiones, realmente me divertí, aunque me dio un poco de miedo por las enormes dimensiones de las montañas rusas y apenas íbamos por el segundo.

Alice, que ya llevaba mas de un año con Jasper, se había convertido en mi mejor amiga y mi apoyo, ya que los chicos ya se habían graduado y nosotras los extrañábamos un montón.

La graduación había sido todo un show, los papás de Ed no pudieron asistir, ya que tenían asuntos pendientes que resolver al otro lado de Chicago y esa iba a ser mi oportunidad de conocerlos por primera vez … Después de eso, a Jess le derramaron la sopa encima y se puso… furiosa, yo trataba de contener la risa, pero… Edward no pudo y ella salio corriendo de ahí.

Para que nos volviera a hablar fue todo un caos, estaba tremendamente enojada y resentida por habernos reído de ella y solo aceptaría nuestras disculpas… "Si Edward se hace mi novio y tenemos una cita" el obviamente se negó y ella se indigno. Dejo de hablarnos en las vacaciones y al regresar ya tenia otro sequito de "plásticas sin cerebros". Alice y yo solíamos burlarnos, pero a veces extrañaba a mi amiga… Nos hablaba muy poco y solo cuando sus amigas no iban a clase o no las compartía con ellas. Le resté importancia, al fin y al cabo mamá igual que yo, se había peleado con Vania, (la mamá de Jess) y la comunicación se había cortado para siempre.

Mike al salir del instituto se olvido de ella y empezó una relación con alguien mas, estábamos realmente feliz por el. Los tres estudiaban arquitectura y planeaban abrir su propio despacho al terminar la carrera, yo empecé a escribir y me di cuenta de que esa era mi amada vocación… Mamá se oponía, diciendo que me iba a morir de hambre, Alice y Ed me apoyaban, ellos solo querían que siguiera mis sueños…

-Cariño… ya llegué- dijo Edward sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, asomándose en la cocina –Wow… amor- me paré de la silla y sonrosada dije

- ¡Sorpresa!- su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja y se veía claramente emocionado

-Muchísimas gracias mi amor- se acercó para abrazarme y me besó –Huele realmente delicioso- lo invite a que se sentara y así lo hizo, me senté frente a él.

-Gracias por preparar todo esto para mí…- dijo emocionado

-Mi amor, es solo por que te quiero y no es ninguna molestia, me encanta pasar momentos así contigo-

-Lo se- susurro -¿Cenamos?- asentí y esperé a que diera el primer bocado, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y me asusté.

-Esto… ¡Esta delicioso!- dijo aun con un poco de comida en la boca

Mi suspiro no pasó desapercibido y se rió –Que alegría- comente

Cenamos en un agradable silencio, sin dejar de vernos a los ojos, para el postre saqué el vino que Alice me había ayudado a conseguir y serví las 2 copas.

Lo mire con ternura a los ojos –Por estos 2 meses y por qué le sigan muchos mas- alcé mi copa

-Por que acabo de cumplir 19 años y por mi maravillosa novia- repitió mi movimiento.

-Salud- dijimos al unísono

Se paro de su silla y me llevo a la sala, nos sentamos en el sillón más grande y aproveche para acurrucarme en su pecho.

-Amor…- dijo acariciando mis cabellos, volteé levemente y lo miré –Feliz aniversario- dijo mostrándome una hermosa pulsera de oro con nuestros nombres grabados, lo acerque a mi cara y puse mis labios sobre los suyos.

-Happy Birthday Edward- susurré antes de besarlo con todo el amor que sentía.


	8. Mamá Papá ella es Bella

**Capitulo 8**

**Mamá…Papá…ella es Bella **

_03 de Noviembre de 2011_

¡Estaba demasiado nerviosa! ¡Iba (por fin) a conocer a los papás de Edward! Me había convencido de compartir con él una de las cenas familiares importantes que tenía, donde todos los integrantes iban a estar presentes.

Claro…todos.

Me dijo que no me preocupara, que no era mucha familia, pero eran a los que más amaba. ¿Cómo pretendía que no me preocupara? ¡Eran a los que más amaba! ¿Y si no les caía bien? ¿Si no les era agradable? ¿Qué pasaría si me dejaba por que no le agradaba a su familia? Yo…lo quería mucho, era demasiado lindo y tierno conmigo. Pero él amaba (obviamente) mucho más a su familia…

El timbre sonó, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-¡Yo voy!- grite desde la sala -¡Alice!- grite mientras corría a abrazarla. Ella, mi mamá y Rose habían insistido en vestirme para mi cena especial.

-¡Bella!- grito ella de regreso

-¡Niñas!- grito mamá desde arriba. Nos reímos.

-¿Niñas?- pregunto Alice todavía riendo.

-Mamá se empeña en vernos todavía como todas unas niñas…- puse los ojos en blanco.

-Si tan solo supiera…- dijo ella en tono sugestivo.

-Alice- dije entre dientes

-¿Qué?- pregunto inocentemente –Que tu no hayas hecho cositas con tu novio…- me miró burlona –no significa que yo- se señalo –no las haya hecho- sonrió con suficiencia y se metió.

La seguí pensando seriamente en sus palabras…

Desde el día de nuestra maravillosa cena, habíamos tenido… momentos apasionados, pero no me sentía preparada para más. Alice decía que no me preocupara, era normal que me sintiera así. Que llegaría el día.

_Y precisamente eso era lo que me preocupaba… _

Llegué a mi recamara y me senté frente al tocador, tapado por una cortina roja. "No tienes permitido verte hasta que terminemos contigo" había dicho Alice. Cerré los ojos fuertemente al oír los pasos rápidos por la madera.

-Vamos ni que fuera tan doloroso- dijo Alice dándole la vuelta a mi silla. No dije nada y la mire enojada.

-¡Por Dios!- dijo chocada –ya deja de pensar en lo que nos tardaremos o lo que te haremos- hizo una mueca –solo piensa en tu adorado noviecito- pestañeo incontables veces, junto sus manos bajo su barbilla y suspiro como enamorada –al que se le caerá la baba al verte- se mordió el labio inferior y aplaudió, reí entre dientes –ahora déjate querer- puse los ojos en blanco y me deje hacer. Mamá corría de un lado para otro y en un momento de la tarde Rosie cayó rendida sobre mi cama.

20 minutos antes de que llegara Edward, las chicas habían terminado. Mamá ayudo con el maquillaje y en escoger mi vestido, Grace me peino y me ayudo a vestirme, ya que no me habían dejado ver ni siquiera mi vestido, así que estaba ciega.

Al darme la vuelta para por fin verme en el espejo, casi me desmayo. Me veía hermosa. Mi pelo estaba recogido en un moño y tenía varios mechones sueltos y rizados, mi maquillaje era ahumado e intenso y mis labios resaltaban por el color rojo. Mi vestido era escotado, de tirante grueso, negro y liso, con un gran lazo rojo atravesando mi cintura y que terminaba en un lindo y coqueto moño en mi espalda. Mis tacones eran abiertos, altos de plataforma, rojos y con un moñito negro en la parte de atrás. ¡Estaba impresionada! Me volteé con los ojos acuosos a ver a mi pequeña familia. Alice me sonrió complacida y mamá me miro llorando.

-¡Oh no te atrevas a llorar!- grito agitando sus manos.

-Te ves increíble, creo que voy a llorar- dijo Alice fingiendo enjugarse una lágrima del ojo. Puse una mano sobre mi mejilla y me reí, estaba más que emocionada. Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y la respiración se me corto. Mamá me abrazo y bajo corriendo las escaleras, el sonido despertó a Rose.

-hmpf- refunfuño, dándose la vuelta y quedando frente a nosotras.

-Beda…- se sentó y se froto los ojos –te ves… hermosa…- y cayó dormida.

Alice y yo nos estábamos muriendo de la risa, pero como no queríamos despertarla, tuvimos que taparnos la boca con las manos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella- dijo Ed parado en el umbral de la puerta, mamá estaba tras de él y sonreía. Edward volvía a ser el… "pecado andante", se veía tan sensual en ese traje negro con corbata roja. Solo había tenido una oportunidad de verlo en traje y había sido en la graduación, así que no podía halagarlo o besarlo, ya que se encontraba Jessica presente. Lo mire directamente a los ojos y me perdí.

-¿Por qué no simplemente la besas?- dijo Alice interrumpiendo nuestro momento -rió – lo tienes escrito en la cara, ya bésala-

-¿Es cierto amor?- Dije burlándome un poco, Ed se sonrojo y mamá se fue a su recamara – ¿Estás ahí parado, solo pensando en besarme?- me acerque coquetamente a él y pase de largo, fuera de la recamara, Edward me tomo por la cintura y me jalo hacía el, apretándome contra su cuerpo. Puso sus labios extremadamente cerca de los míos y susurro

-Yo también se jugar sucio- y me soltó.

-Bueno chicos- dijo Alice poniendo su mano en mi hombro -me voy- beso nuestras mejillas y desapareció por las escaleras. –Nosotros también ya nos tenemos que ir amor- recordó Ed golpeando repetidamente su reloj.

-Nos despedimos y nos vamos ¿Ok?- asintió y tomo mi mano. Lo guíe hasta la recamara de mi mamá y tocamos. Nos abrió con una sonrisa y nos abrazó.

-Nos vemos más tarde mamá- me despedí, Edward rió disimuladamente a mi lado y mamá chasqueo la lengua.

-Hija, hija, hija, te vas a quedar en casa de Edward, ¿Acaso no te lo dijo?- los mire mal a los 2 y se rieron de mí.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces- dije molesta y arrastre a Edward escaleras abajo.

-Diviértanse- grito mamá.

Salimos a la calle y Edward se apresuró a abrirme la puerta. –Gracias- dije y me metí al carro, se metió él y piso a fondo el acelerador.

Íbamos en un agradable silencio, pero mi mente estaba preocupada, en vez de ver el paisaje estaba viendo una imagen mía siendo rechazada por la familia de Edward.

Me estremecí y fije la vista rápidamente en el parabrisas, aterrada de lo que podía ser ese horrible sueño.

-Bella ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Edward vacilante, estaba mirándome fijamente, como si estuviera loca.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- Mi novio me miraba con escepticismo

-Amor, te ves demasiado perturbada- agito la cabeza y miro al frente ¿Era tan evidente?

-Lo siento- dije completamente abochornada

-Cariño… ¿Hay algo de lo que quisieras hablar?-

-Tengo miedo- dije a punto del colapso.

Ed estacionó frente a su enorme mansión, se salió del carro y abrió mi puerta, lo encaré, estaba inclinado en la puerta y me miraba amorosamente.

-Amor, no hay nada que deba preocuparte, te van a adorar- puso una mano en mi mejilla, me incline y bese la palma –ahora… vamos, que nos espera una genial cena.- Tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta su casa.

Al entrar al salón vi que estaba muy diferente que al del día de mi fiesta, tenía 6 sillones alrededor de una mesa ratonera, de cristal que tenía varias revistas sobre esta, en uno de los sillones para 2 se encontraban 2 personas que no pasaban de los 50 y estaban conversando a susurros. Tras de estos había dos sillones individuales y una tele de plasma con un videojuego conectado.

Edward le dio un apretón a mi mano y prácticamente me arrastro hacia ellos, que cuando se vieron interrumpidos se levantaron y sonrieron.

-Ed- dijo la señora, era muy linda, de tez morena y bajita, pero muy linda, tenía la cara ovalada y era de complexión menuda, sus ojos eran negros y sonreía muy cálidamente, su cabello era largo y ondulado, del mismo color que el de Ed –te estábamos esperando cariño-

-Si campeón- el señor se acercó a él y Edward soltó mi mano para darle un fuerte abrazo al que creía que era su papá. Era alto y musculoso, ya veía yo de donde lo había sacado Edward, con el cabello castaño claro y los ojos color miel, se veía severo, pero muy amoroso. Cuando se separaron se acercó a mí y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, recargando su barbilla en mi hombro y mirando a sus padres.

-Mamá…Papá…ella es…Bella- beso mi mejilla y me soltó.

-Un gusto querida- dijo la señora Masen abrazándome –Yo soy Elizabeth Masen, pero puedes decirme Lizzie- señalo a su esposo y lo presento –Y él es Edward Masen, pero dile Ed- Ed se acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo, después regreso junto a su esposa y la abrazó.

-Bienvenida a la familia Masen- dijeron al unísono, sonreí.

-Pasemos al comedor, por favor que la cena está servida- dijo Lizzie, Ed tomo mi cintura entre sus manos, me giro y me beso –Te lo dije- dijo mientras nos encaminábamos al comedor.

En el comedor se encontraban 13 personas más, conversando entre sí, había 3 mujeres que se veían como de 40 o 45 años y 2 hombres de igual o mayor edad, 3 niñas extremadamente parecidas como de 12 años, 2 niños también como de 12, iguales, 2 jovencitas más o menos de nuestra edad y un niño de no más de 15. Cuando entramos, todos nos observaban atentamente.

-Amor, ella es mi tía Elaine Price, hermana de mi mamá- señalo a una mujer igualita a Lizzie y me saludo con un asentimiento –tía ella es Bella, mi novia-

-Un gusto señora- dije lo mas educadamente posible

-Oh cariño dime El, tengo la misma edad que Lizzie- rió

Ed paso a los niño igualitos –Ellos son los gemelos Price, Kellan y Mark-

-Hola Bella-dijeron al mismo tiempo, después se vieron entre sí y chocaron las palmas.

Señalo a una pareja un poco mayor –Mi tío Anthony, el hermano mayor de mi papá y su esposa, mi tía Chloe-

-Bienvenida a la familia cariño- dijo Chloe

-Gracias- me sonrose

Ed señaló a las que supuse eran trillizas –Las trillizas Joelle, Genesis y Regina-

Ellas solo sonrieron y siguieron platicando, me di cuenta de que tenían las manos entrelazadas

-Son muy unidas, hacen todo juntas- susurro Ed en mi oído, asentí.

-Y por último, el más pequeño de la Familia de mi Papá- señalo al señor parecido a Ed, pero con menos arrugas –mi tío Isaac y su mujer Batanee y sus hijos, las gemelas Claire y Anne y su hijo varón, Phill- asentí hacia todos y Andy me llevo al extremo de la mesa y se sentó junto a mí. Se sirvió la cena y estuvimos bromeando, platicando y disfrutando de un rato en familia. Me estaba divirtiendo demasiado, pero para la sobremesa, todos se empezaron a despedir. A las 12:30 de la noche solo quedábamos los papás de Ed, él y yo.

-Mamá, estamos cansados, nos vamos a retirar- dijo Ed levantándose, me levante y camine junto a él. Nos dimos las buenas noches y caminamos hacia su recamara.

Era espaciosa, tenía una enorme cama matrimonial, azul y 2 puertas francesas que daban al balcón, frente a la cama, estaba una puerta de lo que supuse, sería el baño, del lado derecho de la cama estaba un pequeña cajonera con un despertador encima. Tenía un gran armario y un librero con miles y miles de libros, al igual que discos. Me acerqué al librero y pase mis dedos por los lomos de los libros. Ed me miraba atento sentado al filo de la cama.

-Es… espacioso… tus puertas captan perfectamente la luz de la luna y apuesto que también la del sol- reí y me acerqué, me senté en su regazó y lo bese. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Tu maleta esta en el baño, siéntete libre de usar lo que quieras- señalo la puerta frente a su cama y nos paró.

-Gracias- susurré y bese su mejilla. Minutos después nos encontrábamos acurrucados en su cama, dispuestos a dormir, el día había sido agotador, pero sin duda, había sido el mejor día de mi vida.


	9. Te amo

**Capítulo 9 **

**Te amo… **

_06 de Julio de 2012_

Me encontraba sentada en el aula de Biología, la única clase que no compartía con Alice, recordaba lo que había pasado en estos meses, que, habían sido los meses más felices de mi vida. Después de nuestra "cena familiar", las cosas habían mejorado entre nosotros, estábamos más unidos y obviamente podíamos pasar más tiempo juntos. En navidad, Edward estuvo en mi casa, celebrando con nosotras y pudo conocer más a fondo a Rosie y a mamá. En año nuevo me toco a mí ir a su casa y pase otra maravillosa noche, su familia era muy cálida conmigo y realmente se veía que les agradaba. Era muy genial estar rodeada de personas que no se comportaban como estirados, o especiales por tener dinero, solo se comportaban como ellos mismos y me sentía muy a gusto. Aun no habíamos pasado a la "tercera base" como decía Alice, pero cada día amaba más a Edward por comprender el papel en el que estaba y por quererme y mucho más por esperarme.

Después de eso regresar a la escuela se me había hecho muy difícil, extrañaba horrores a Ed y Jessica se había alejado completamente de nosotras. Alice y yo al menos nos teníamos la una a la otra, pero nos daba muchísima pena y tristeza ver a Jessica, completamente sola.

Sin poder evitarlo, pensé en el día de la graduación, me divertí, pero fue un poco fatídico, ya que las cosas no salieron como esperaba…

_01 de Julio de 2012_

_Ed había llegado temprano a casa y estábamos esperando a que llegaran Alice, Jasper y Mike, para poder llegar todos juntos a la fiesta. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, Jessica iba a estar ahí y no sabía que Edward iba, así que oficialmente se enteraría que Ed y yo sosteníamos una relación bastante formal. Ed se veía fenomenal, por bromista, le había dicho que mi vestido iba a ser verde, que se comprara una corbata que combinara, y como no quiso herir mis sentimientos, termino comprándosela, yo ya había conseguido una que realmente combinara con mi vestido, pero fue tan genial verlo llegar con su corbata verde y sorprenderse al ver mí vestido azul, ese día frunció el ceño más veces que en todo un año… al final termino poniéndose la azul y así partimos a la gran fiesta. _

_El Director no se había medido y estábamos nada más y nada menos que en el salón más famoso de todo Seattle, estaba decorado al estilo griego y se veía muy pintoresco, al llegar estaban casi todos ahí, y nosotros teníamos reservada la mesa con Jessica y sus "amigas", Jess se veía medio decente, pero su compañeras si se veían demasiado prostitutas. Nos sentamos con toda calma y saludamos a las presentes, Jess nos miraba asombrada, pero logro recomponer la cara. A mitad de la cena, hablo._

_-Ed- lo miro con una sonrisa –No sabía que eras tan caritativo, eso de hacerle compañía a Isabella es maravilloso- tomo un bocado de su sopa y continuo –Siempre creí que estabas enamorado de mí, sé que estas completamente enamorado de mí- rio –dejaré que juegues tantito con… esta- me señalo –Pero el día en que te des cuenta… yo estaré ahí para ti- se paró y se fue… _

_Estaba más que asombrada, se le había insinuado a mi novio y encima me llamaba… "esta"._

_Si no hubiera sido por qué Edward me tenía abrazada si la hubiera golpeado. _

_Después pusieron música y la gente empezó a pararse para bailar, Ed me llevo hasta la pista para solo balancearnos mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos. Había una emoción distinta a las que había visto antes, brillando en los ojos de Ed. Era… extraño, pero acogedor. Inhalo y sonrió nervioso. _

_-Te… te… amo- dijo en un susurro._

_-Wow…- me mordí el labio inferior y él lo beso. Realmente no esperaba que me dijera esas palabras, pero me amaba, de verdad me amaba –Yo también te amo- me miro a los ojos y poco a poco se inclino, para poder besarme, era un beso totalmente distinto, lento, pero podía sentir su amor por mí, además de otras emociones… _

_De repente la música cambio y pusieron Horchata de Vampire Weekend. Reí como loca mientras cantaba y Andy daba vueltas conmigo._

_-In December drinking Horchata…- canté _

_-You remember drinking Horchata- canto_

_La canción termino y yo estaba luchando por dejar de reír y por conseguir aire. Era una canción muy buena._

_Después de tan "lindo espectáculo", nos sentamos en la mesa y vimos como Alice y Jasper se comían entre ellos. Me acerque a su cara y bese su mejilla._

_-¿Así nos vemos?- pregunte en un susurro en su oído_

_-Probablemente- dijo riendo. _

_-No,… ¿O sí?- dije de lo más avergonzada. _

_-Habrá que averiguarlo- susurró, besándome lentamente. _

_-¡No te la comas!- grito la voz estridente de Jasper_

_-Problema resuelto- dijo Edward en mi oído para después volver a besarme, haciendo que Jasper se riera de nosotros. _

_-Deberías ver su ropa interior- le dijo a Edward, esté se separó de mi y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. _

_-Por lo que se, Alice y Bella- dijo señalándome –traen la misma ropa interior y la de Alice esta impresionante- me sonroje furiosamente y enterré la cara en el pecho de Edward._

_-Adiós- dijo Jasper riendo, jalo a Alice consigo y se fue_

_-Tengo que ver esa ropa interior- dijo Edward riendo. _

_-Algún día cariño, algún día- palmeé su pecho y me levante jalándolo para poder seguir bailando, me la estaba pasando genial. _

_La noche había sido espectacular y ahora lo sabía… _

_Andy me amaba… y eso me hacía muy feliz. _

La chicharra sonó y empecé a guardar todas mis cosas, este había sido mi último día de clases y mi último día en la prepa, pronto empezaría la Universidad y podría olvidarme de todo…

Aunque aún quedaba en mí la culpa de haber perdido a la que fue mi mejor amiga, me pare de la silla y al voltear para ver por última vez mi salón favorito vi a Jess mirándome desde una banca.

Era de lo mas extraño, me miraba como si estuviera apenada y con una mirada señalo la banca junto a ella, pidiéndome que me sentara. Fruncí el ceño.

_Extraño… _


	10. Jessica yo

**Capitulo 10 **

**Jessica… yo…**

Me acerque cautelosa a la banca y me senté junto a ella, las cosas entre nosotras habían acabado mal y no sabía que decir al respecto.

-No te guardo rencor- dijo ella, rompiendo el incomodo silencio –porque a pesar de todo lo que paso siempre fuiste una buena amiga- ladeo la cabeza y me sonrió, yo estaba muda –perdón por todo lo que dije o hice alguna vez, no fue mi intención lastimarte-

-No te preocupes- dije yo

-No, si me preocupo, hice cosas muy feas y lastime a mucha gente en mi afán de conseguir lo que quería y eso no está bien-

-Lo sé- reí –y es bueno que lo aceptes, por que las cosas te van a salir mejor de aho…-

-Pero, sé que él me ama- sonrió como demente –algún día te va a dejar por mí, se va a dar cuenta de que yo soy el mejor partido para él, y te va a dejar por mí- se rió a carcajadas y yo me levante, estaba asustada. Tome su hombro.

-Jess… yo… no sé qué decir…-

-Te va a dejar por mí, yo lo sé- me susurro

-Lo lamento- dije antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, al salir a las escaleras de la calle, pude ver como Edward estacionaba. Se bajo del carro y vi que traía esos sensuales lentes negros, y esa playerita blanca, enmarcando cada uno de sus perfectos músculos.

Corrí hacia él y me atrapó en el aire, dando varias vueltas conmigo, lo besé.

-¿Lista para nuestras vacaciones de verano?- pregunto emocionado. Las había estado planeando desde el día de la graduación y realmente quería que las disfrutáramos, lo malo o bueno (dependía de cómo quisiera verlo) es que íbamos solos y no sabia a donde íbamos, mamá había aceptado encantada, al parecer no había ningún inconveniente de que solo estuviéramos Edward y yo…

-Lista…- susurre antes de tomarlo por la playera y jalarlo hacia mí para besarlo, como amaba a este hombre.

-Te amo- dijo

-Y yo a ti- conteste

-¡Qué bueno!- me miro malvadamente –Mete tu mochila, porque ya tengo tu maleta ahí, así que no mas paradas, nos vamos-

Le entrecerré los ojos y bufé _¿Qué se creía? Tenía mínimo que pasar a despedirme… _ -¿Mamá sabía de esto?- dije enojada

-Oh si, por supuesto, ella me ayudo con todo- sonrió inocentemente y me mando un beso.

-Si no cuento con ella… ¿Con quién?- gritoneé

-Conmigo nena- dijo Alice saliendo del auto de Jasper (ese hermoso BMW M3 negro, descapotable serie 3) que acababa de estacionarse delante del flamante Volvo de Edward –Nosotros también vamos- arrugo la nariz y se coloco sus mega lentes, regresando al auto. _¡Vaya! Al menos no voy sola. _

-Pues… vamos- dije derrotada metiéndome en el carro, Ed se metió y pronto tomo la delantera.

-Hoy…hable con Jess- dije para iniciar la conversación

-¿Te acercaste tu o fue ella?- pregunto frunciendo su ceño.

-Fue ella… pero me dio muchísimo miedo- admití un poco avergonzada, me miró pidiendo que continuara -Antes era mi "súper mejor amiga" y ahora parece loca-

Lanzó una carcajada y piso el acelerador para rebasar a un auto.

-¿Loca?- volvió a reír –siempre supimos que estaba loca- dijo con evidente burla.

-No seas así- golpeé su brazo ligeramente –cuando yo la conocí era buena, mas o menos- reí –pero hoy si me dio miedo- asentí –se disculpo- abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tratando de aceptar que la "Miss. Perfecta" se hubiera disculpado conmigo –y después se la paso susurrando que algún día me ibas a dejar por ella, por que en secreto la amas- me reí de lo absurdo que se escuchaba eso. Edward parecía que se iba a hacer del baño de la risa.

-Esta loca- dijo terminando la conversación. La siguiente hora y media de viaje, dormí con el asiento del carro totalmente inclinado.

-Cariño- susurró Edward en mi oído –hemos llegado- abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi que estábamos en el aeropuerto.

-¿En serio Edward?- pregunte molesta.

-¿Qué?- se defendió.

-¿El aeropuerto?- entrecerré mis ojos tratando de sosegarme, esto lo hacía por que me quería y por qué igualmente quería disfrutarlo al máximo -¿Podrías ser tan amable de decirme a donde nos dirigimos?- dije lo más calmada que pude.

-No- dijo ya enojado

-Pues entonces…- me crucé de brazos –no me voy mover de aquí- _Solo quería saber a donde íbamos, ¿Tan difícil le era decirme? _

Se bajo del auto, bajo las maletas, las puso en la acera y abrió mi puerta.

-Si así lo desea, que así se haga- dijo para sí mismo, pero lo escuché, se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo, desabrocho mi cinturón, me tomo en brazos y me bajo del auto, cerro la puerta con el pie y puso la alarma.

-Bájame, por favor- se acercó a mis labios y hablo contra ellos.

-Solo si me prometes no quejarte y me dejas mimarte y consentirte-

Lo besé lentamente y lo abracé. –Echo- susurré en su oído, beso mi mejilla y me bajo. Nos adentramos al aeropuerto, yo jalaba sus 2 maletas, que eran las que menos pesaban y el lleva 2 arrastrando y una en la espalda, esas eran las mías, y mamá las había hecho por mi. _¡Genial!_

Después del papeleo de rutina, de guardar las maletas y haber comido un poco, nos sentamos en los mullidos asientos y esperamos a que Alice y Jasper llegaran.

-¿Tu pagaste lo de todos?- pregunte

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- dijo nervioso. Enarqué la ceja.

-Solo tengo curiosidad- dije sonriéndole.

-Aahh- suspiró –no, Jasper pago lo de él y lo de Alice-

-Ok- me acerque a él y me acurruque contra su pecho, cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-No te vayas a quedar dormida- dijo una voz estridente. Abrí los ojos y vi a Jasper y a Alice acercándose. Sonreí y le enseñé la lengua a Jasper. Se sentaron junto a nosotros y empezamos una amena plática.

-Pasajeros del Vuelo 3490 con destino a Las Vegas Nevada, favor de abordar por el pasillo número 3 de la sala 17. Gracias y Buen viaje- dijo una voz por el interlocutor. Volteé a ver Ed con sorpresa y grité.

**-**¡Nos vamos a Las Vegas!


	11. ¡Las Vegas! …¿Te mudas conmigo?

**Capitulo 11**

**¡Las Vegas! …¿Te mudas conmigo? **

Ed se rió y nos paro.

Alice se adelanto a él y me tomo del brazo.

-No puedo creer que te lo haya ocultado- dijo jalándome y nos apartamos de los chicos, caminando hacía la fila.

-Lo sé- conteste algo molesta

-Cuando Jasper me lo dijo, casi muero, lo que más me preocupaba, era que mis papás no aceptaran- me reí.

-Yo ni siquiera me imaginaba que mamá sabía- la volteé a ver con incredulidad -¿Puedes creerlo?-

-¿De tu mamá?- pregunto sarcástica –Obvio si, como siempre, cuando se trata de Ed, te dice que sí- nos reímos.

-Buenas tardes- dijo la azafata, frente al pasillo, a lo que nosotras contestamos -¿Me permiten sus boletos?- solté el brazo de Alice y regresé junto a Ed. Empuje a Jasper en dirección a Alice.

Los chicos presentaron los boletos y nos metimos. Ed nos dirigió hacia la primera clase.

Al llegar, me senté y suspiré.

-¿Estas molesta?- pregunto con un puchero Edward.

-No- dije sonriendo –Pudo haber sido peor-

-¿Peor? ¿Cómo?-

-Pudiste haber alquilado un avión privado- dije acomodándome mejor.

-Lo pensé- dijo serio –Pero me hubieras matado-

-Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?- entrecerré mis ojos.

-Sí, estoy bromeando, literalmente me hubieras matado-

Reí sarcásticamente –Sí-

Alice y Jasper iban en los asientos delante de nosotros. Se nos indico que nos pusiéramos los cinturones y despegamos. Me quite el cinturón y me acerqué a Ed, me abrazó y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro. Me pesaban los ojos.

-Gracias- dijo Ed besando mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué?- contesté en un susurro.

-Por no quejarte más-

-De…- bostecé, el solo se rió –nada- me acerqué mas y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Las Vegas, los chicos jalaron las maletas y nos llevaron a la calle, era un escenario espectacular, dado que ya estaba anocheciendo. Toda la ciudad estaba iluminada y las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, con poca ropa, mini vestidos, zapatos enormes y había miles de hoteles, casinos, antros, demasiadas cosas como para visitarlas en… _¿Cuántos días dijo Ed que nos quedaríamos? _

Volteé a verlo -¿Cuántos días dijiste que nos quedaríamos?- me miro extrañado

-No te dije- se rió -3 semanas y 4 días, estaremos de regreso para las inscripciones y pasaremos los demás días en mi casa o la tuya- se encogió de hombros -¡Miren!- exclamo, señalando a un hombre chaparrito y regordete con un cartel que decía "Masen" y detrás de él se encontraba una hermosa limosina negra…

Ed se acercó hacía él y nosotros los seguimos.

-Somos nosotros- dijo señalándonos. El hombre asintió y nos ayudo a meternos y a meter las demás cosas, Alice fue la primera en hablar.

-Esto es muy lindo y todo eso- los miro retadoramente -¿Por qué demonios nos trajeron aquí si todavía no cumplimos la mayoría de edad?-

-¡Es cierto!- grite, ellos solo se rieron.

-Por qué no vamos a ir a ningún casino ni nada de eso- explicaron poniendo los ojos en blanco -venimos a visitar los diversos hoteles, y lo demás es sorpresa-

-¿Qué caso tiene venir a Las Vegas entonces?- dijo Alice muy molesta

-Solo disfruten- dijo Jasper cansadamente –Por favor…-

Alice abrió la boca para decir algo pero la detuve. –Está bien y gracias-

Llegamos en cuestión de minutos al Hotel Venetian, era estilo italiano, con varias tiendas muy prestigiosas y también tenía góndolas para dar un pequeño paseo.

-Ok chicas- dijo Ed –aquí tenemos las tarjetas de las… recamaras- me miró –así que instalémonos- dijo sonriendo.

Nos subimos al elevador y el muchacho preguntó:

-¿Qué piso?-

-La suite del 29, por favor- dijo Ed, lo miré por unos segundos y respire profundamente.

-La suite 29- dijo el chico al llegar y las puertas se abrieron, revelando un solo pasillo y unas puertas dobles justo frente de nosotros.

-Es la de nosotros- dijo Jasper, nos abrazó a cada uno y salió.

-Te dejo amiga- se despidió Alice –disfruten la noche- canturreo al salir. Enterré mi cara en mis manos y suspiré.

-¿Y ahora?- dijo el chico algo chocado.

-La suite del 30, por favor-

Llegamos y Ed me arrastro a las puertas, las abrió y vi un pequeño salón de estar, a la derecha tenía un perchero de madera y junto a este había un mini sillón individual, frente, estaba una mesa ratonera con un florero en medio. Después mas puertas dobles. Al abrir nos encontramos con una hermosa recamara, espaciosa, y con una tele de plasma. La cama era enorme y hermosa, tenía dos cajoneras a cada lado y un reloj de pared junto a mas puertas dobles, y junto a esta, a varios metros estaba otra puerta. Ed se acercó a las puertas dobles y las abrió, era un espacioso armario. Metió las maletas y cerró, se volteo para encararme.

-Junto esta el baño– señalo la puerta junto a él- y atrás, en el salón hay una puerta que lleva a la sala y la cocina- dijo como si nada.

Enarqué las cejas y negué con la cabeza. -¿Podemos hablar?- dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Me acerqué lentamente y me senté junto a él, cruzando las piernas.

-Dime- sonreí, creo que estaba sonriendo mucho.

-Me gustaría proponerte algo- se rasco la nuca –desde que te llegó la carta de aceptación para la Universidad, he estado pensando en…- me miro debajo de sus pestañas y se sonroso -¿Te… te… mudarías conmigo?- Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y me abalancé para besarlo, haciendo que cayera de espalda en la cama y yo encima de él. Nos besamos por largo rato y me separó con dulzura.

-Si no queremos que las cosas se pongan cachondas…- sonrió –mejor nos detenemos- lo miré con una disculpa.

-El asunto es que…yo no sé nada de esto y…- tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

-Estas diciéndome que quieres intentarlo- constató, me sonroje y asentí. Nos dio la vuelta con delicadeza y me besó esta vez con más pasión. –Te prometo que lo haré con cuidado- dijo acariciando mis mejillas, me volvió a besar. Sus caricias eran muy tiernas, y sus besos cada vez eran más profundos, poco a poco las ropas fueron desapareciendo, y nuestros cuerpos reaccionaban a las distintas sensaciones. Antes de que lo inminente sucediera, tome a Ed de los hombros y lo besé, nunca habíamos hablado de SU virginidad y realmente no sabía si esto era tan nuevo para él como para mí.

-¿Soy tu primera vez?- le dije en un susurro.

Me beso el cuello y subió lentamente hasta hablar contra mi oído –Sí- dijo contra este, me estremecí al sentir su aliento frio contra mi piel caliente.

Ninguno de los 2 teníamos idea de lo que estábamos haciendo, pero las sensaciones eran estupendas.

Al terminar, Ed me puso encima de su cuerpo, dibujando formas sobre mi piel desnuda.

-Eres increíble y te amo- me beso la frente y me recostó a su lado.

-Yo también te amo- dije acurrucándome contra su pecho y quedándome dormida al instante.

Al siguiente día desperté sola en la recamara, y escuche el agua de la ducha correr.

Me senté contra el cabecero, cubriéndome con la sabana. La ducha dejo de escucharse y Edward salió con la toalla enredada en su cintura.

-Buenos días amor- dijo acercándose para besarme. Lo besé de regreso. Se separó de mi, fue hacía al armario y saco las maletas.

-¿Te parece si hoy vamos a dar una vuelta por el New York New York? Y ya después de eso, vamos a tomar el almuerzo-

-Me parece corazón- dije sonriéndole, me paré y me envolví en la sabana –Me voy a bañar, ¿Por qué no bajas y le avisas a Jasper y Alice?- dije con el pomo de la puerta en la mano.

-Ok- me metí y me di un baño refrescante, pensando en los sucesos de la noche.

Después de eso disfrutamos las vacaciones como nunca, los hoteles eran maravillosos al igual que la ciudad, los almuerzos en MargariteVille eran deliciosos lo malo es que no pudimos probar ninguna Margarita. Las cosas fueron estupendas y realmente no quería irme de ahí pero era necesario si quería estudiar.

En el avión Alice y yo nos sentamos juntas mientras platicábamos de todos los sucesos, me pregunto si las cosas en nuestra relación habían cambiado, cuando me sonroje furiosamente y susurré un sí, no pudo dejar el tema por la paz en todo el vuelo, me hizo preguntas de todo tipo y yo solo podía sonrojarme y quedarme callada. Al llegar nuestros padres esperaban, los papás de Edward platicaban alegremente con mi mamá y al parecer se habían entendido. Al verme Rosie corrió a abrazarme y desde ese momento no se separo de mí. Lo demás de las vacaciones la pasamos de casa en casa. La verdad teníamos que ingeniárnoslas para pasar más tiempo a solas. Pero todo cambiaría al momento de vivir juntos.

Cuando preparamos una cena para unir a nuestros padres e informarles de nuestra decisión, mamá lloro por media hora seguida, diciendo que su bebé había crecido y que ya no la necesitaba. Ed y Lizzie solo sonreían. Las 2 últimas semanas las dedicamos a buscar un departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Al final encontramos uno muy espacioso y no muy alejado de la escuela, nosotros tuvimos que pagar con nuestros ahorros y nuestros papás nos regalaron los muebles. Entre todos (Edward, Lizzie, Jasper, Alice, mi mamá, Rosie, Ed y yo) pintamos, acomodamos y mudamos nuestras cosas al hermoso departamento.

3 días antes de empezar la escuela, estábamos viviendo ahí y la vida no podía parecerme mejor.


	12. Distance

**Capitulo 12 **

**Distance **__

_23 de____Enero de 2017_

Faltaban 6 meses para que saliera de la escuela, Ed, Jasper y Mike, habían salido desde un año antes y tenían un despacho de arquitectura y habían tenido mucho éxito, aunque, Ed llevaba unos días portándose muy extraño conmigo, era distante y salía y luego no regresaba hasta tarde, planeaba enfrentarlo y preguntarle qué pasaba, no quería que nuestra relación se acabara y era mejor enfrentar los problemas que dejarlos pasar.

Iba en el carro de Alice y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le iba a decir a Ed.

-Te ves preocupada nena- dijo Alice sonriéndome.

-Sí, Ed lleva unos días muy raro y pienso preguntarle qué tiene- dije medio sonriendo.

-Ay nena, de que te preocupas, yo digo que todo va bien-

-¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?- dije frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Yo? Para nada- dijo lanzando una carcajada.

Llegamos en tiempo record (gracias a su loca forma de manejar) al centro comercial y Alice me jalo hacía otro día de "torturar a Bella hasta que ya no pueda mas".

Termine con 1 vestido largo, rojo y muy bonito, 2 zapatillas (unas negras y las otras rojas) 4 conjuntos de lencería y un disfraz de enfermera _¡raro!_

Gracias al señor la tortura se acabó temprano, me dolían los pies y ya quería llegar a casa.

Nos subimos en el auto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, yo tratando de calmarme y Alice con su sonrisa enorme de "acabo-de-torturar-a-Bella-y-comprar-miles-de-cosas-para-mi-guardarropa"

Recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y suspire.

-Nena en serio, no tienes que preocuparte por nada- dijo Alice acelerando por la carretera.

-Me siento impotente, lleva días fuera de la casa en las noches y…- empecé a sollozar, tapando mi cara-cuando llega, casi no me presta atención, esta cansado, dice que tiene mucho trabajo- frote mi cara con las manos y me seque bien las lágrimas.

Alice aparco frente a mi casa y se volteó a verme.

-Yo sé que todo esto te supera, pero tienes que entender, que…- se paró e hizo muecas –que esto lo van a superar y juntos ¿ok?- asentí no muy convencida de lo que Alice estaba diciendo.

Me dejo en la entrada del departamento, con mis pensamientos y completamente sola.

Subí las escaleras, sintiendo la desesperación y el dolor crecer en mi pecho cada vez que subía un escalón, esta vez no sabía que hacer ó decir, la situación me sobrepasaba y estaba llevándome a caminos equivocados, por que simplemente no podía llegar y soltarle todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, si a mi me asustaba no imagino que pensaría él.

Abrí lentamente la puerta, sintiéndome más desgraciada por que la casa estaba vacía.

Prepare la cena, tomándome mi tiempo para cada cosa, no quería terminar con algo roto o alguna cortada por estar pensando cosas que no se deben pensar cuando cocinas. Termine mas rápido de lo que pensaba, cuando el teléfono sonó, deje que la contestadora contestara.

_-Hablas a casa de Edward y Bella ya sabes que hacer-_ sonó la alegre voz de Edward, suspire.

_-Nena, sé que estas ahí, aunque no sé por qué no contestas, de todos modos, surgió algo importante en el despacho y al parecer estaremos aquí en la oficina hasta tarde- _tomó un respiro y suspiró –_ya hable con Alice, dice que pasará por ti en quince minutos, que lleves todo lo que compraron, disfruta tu noche con Alice nena, nos vemos mañana- _ suspiré y me encamine al teléfono dispuesta a colgar _–te amo Bella, nunca lo olvides- _y colgó.

Me senté en el respaldo del sillón y empecé a llorar, quince minutos después Alice acribillaba mi puerta.

-¿Es en serio?- grité

-¡Por Dios Isabella! ¡Que no te superé!- gritó de regreso -¡Y abre ó soy capaz de tirar la puerta!- abrí la puerta de un tirón y la miré, ella me abrazó y volví a llorar.

-Vamos Bella, no es nada que no se pueda arreglar, _todas_ las parejas pasan por cosas así, no te preocupes que se arreglará- dijo palmeando mi espalda, sorbí mi nariz y la mire a través de mis pestañas.

-¿Todas?- dije pasito

-¡Por supuesto nena!- dijo entrando completamente y cerrando la puerta de una patada –Hasta Robert y Kristen tienen sus momentos así- puso una mueca y suspiró- bueno, ella es una perra desgraciada que no se merece que la perdonen, pero eso ya es otra cosa- sonrió.

-Ok…- dije mirándola raro.

-¡Pero ya movámonos que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!- dijo caminando hacia mi recamara –faciales, maquillaje, depilaciones, ¡TODO!- gritoneó, suspire y la seguí, iba a tener una noche muy larga…

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Desperté sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido y entumido, Alice no se había limitado con nada, me había puesto mil mascarillas que funcionaban para no se cuantas cosas, había probado su nueva pinza depiladora con mis cejas, depilado mis piernas y cualquier parte con vellos en mi cuerpo, peinado mi cabello de mil maneras y pintado mi cara de otras mil, cuando termino eran las 3:30 de la mañana.

Me estiré sobre la cama y bostecé, alguien ataco mi puerta y luego cayeron sobre mí.

-Buenos día Bella- canto Alice.

-No se como puedes tener tanta energía en ese diminuto cuerpo Alice- murmuré

-Soy genial y me amas- sonrió y me levanto a la fuerza.

Y a empezar de nuevo, desayunamos, me bañe, me puso una ropa atrevida solo para sentarme frente al tocador y torturarme.

Eran las 6:48 de la tarde cuando por fin me dejo levantarme y me puso mi hermoso vestido rojo, producto de las compras de ayer.

Al final termine con el cabello completamente rizado, los ojos de un impresionante negro, mi vestido y unas zapatillas de infierno.

A las siete en punto, el timbré sonó, Alice sonrió diabólicamente y corrió hacía la puerta.

-¡Es para ti Bella!- fruncí el ceño y baje lentamente las escaleras, en la entrada se encontraba Edward, siendo pecado andante de nuevo, sonrió cuando me vio y Alice desapareció.

-Bella, te ves espectacular- me sonrojé.

-Gracias- musite, hizo una reverencia y me tendió la mano, la tomé sin dudar.

Nos encaminamos al carro y Edward como el caballero que era abrió mi puerta y la cerró después de darme un largo y dulce beso, el trayecto fue en silencio y me sentía un poco confundida con todo el asunto, ni siquiera sabía a donde íbamos.

-¿Edward?- susurré.

-Dime, amor-dijo volteando a verme y sonriéndome

-¿A dónde vamos?- frunció el ceño y suspiro.

-Sorpresa- susurro, acariciando lentamente el dorso de mi mano.

Me quede callada y más confundida que antes, llegamos a un restaurante Italiano, Edward dio su nombre a la recepcionista y esta nos llevo hasta el jardín, donde en el medio se encontraba una mesa para dos y alrededor de esta había pequeñas mesas con velas encima, el ambiente era completamente romántico.

-Edward, esto es hermoso- dije abrazándolo por la cintura y suspirando.

-Me alegra que te guste mi amor- dijo regresándome el abrazo.

Nos sentamos y un camarero llego con una bandeja llena de comida, nos sirvió respectivamente y pregunto que íbamos a tomar.

-Vodka con agua mineral, por favor-el camarero miro a Edward alarmado y Edward devolvió la vista hacía mí. -¿Qué va mal?- pregunté.

-Amor…- susurró Edward -¿No prefieres vino?- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Pero…? ¿Por qué?- ahora si, esto era demasiado raro.

-No te preocupes amor, Santiago sabrá arreglarlo- dijo tronando sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-Por supuesto señor Masen- dijo Santiago encaminándose a lo que supuse sería la cocina.

Comimos tranquilamente, disfrutando de cada bocado, hasta que casi al terminar, trajeron las bebidas.

Tomé mi vodka, disfrutando del sabor, cuando iba a terminar mi bebida, algo en el fondo resplandeció, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y ahogue un grito, trate de mirar a Edward, pero se encontraba a mi lado, sobre una rodilla, a lo lejos, Claro de Luna se empezó a escuchar y un enorme cartel de lona cayó del techo.

_¿Te casarías conmigo? _

Edward tomó mi mano, sacó el anillo del vaso y sonrió.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- susurró.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Y mil veces sí!- grité arrojándome a sus brazos y riendo mientras lo besaba, al final de todo esto era por lo que se había alejado, de ahora en adelante esperaba que todo estuviera bien.


	13. Ed… ¡Tendremos un bebé!

**Capitulo 13**

**Ed…. ¡Tendremos un bebé! **

Al llegar a Italia, inmediatamente había sentido esa brisa de calor de verano. Era un destino muy hermoso para nuestra luna de miel, _2 grandiosos meses para pasarla bien con mi esposo, _Italia era magnifico, grande y ¡precioso! Alice me reprochaba (cada vez que hablaba por teléfono conmigo) el hecho de que nos encerrábamos todo el día en la habitación y no conocíamos semejante lugar. A mi realmente no me importaba, me sentía tremendamente cómoda con la situación. Habían sido los 2 meses más excitantes, magníficos, esplendorosos y fantásticos de toda mi vida.

_03 Noviembre de 2017 _

Volteé a ver a Edward y sonreí, era tan guapo y se veía tan pacifico cuando dormía. Nos encontrábamos en el departamento y se estaba haciendo tarde, Ed tenía que llegar a al trabajo. Mi estomago dolió y sentí un pequeño tirón. Me removí incómoda y Ed me abrazo fuertemente contra el. Volví a removerme y fruncí el ceño. Me picaba la boca.

-Cariño- susurre, pero Ed suspiro y apretó mas mi cintura –Ed- dije más fuerte. _Nada ¡Este hombre si que muere para el mundo cuando duerme! _-¡Edward!- grite. _¡Pobre chico!_

Se paro sobresaltado mirando a todos lados, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar. Corrí hacía el baño y… vomite. Ed apareció justo cuando me recargaba contra la pared.

-¿Cariño?- dijo poniendo su mano en mi frente -¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?- lo mire y trate de sonreír, aunque debió parecer mas mueca que otra cosa.

-Si…- susurre con voz rasposa –tal vez me cayo mal algo o… no sé- me paré vacilante y me enjuague la boca. Salí del baño con Edward siguiéndome muy de cerca y… _¡Desnudo! _ Me pare en seco a la mitad y volteé.

-Amor- dije poniendo una mano en su pecho _¡Por mas que quieras no mires hacía abajo! _-¿Podrías ponerte algo de ropa? Me distraes ¡oh! Y también bañarte, ¡Apestas!- soltó unas risitas, me beso y desapareció en el baño.

Me deje caer en la cama y observe detenidamente el techo… _Mareos, nauseas, varios días sin mi periodo, unas enormes ganas de una barra de chocolate… ¡Por Dios! _Me paré de golpe, todo dio vueltas y caí de espalda. Reí. Me pare mas despacio, tome mi celular y de puntitas me acerque al baño, se escuchaba la ducha. De la misma manera salí de la recamara, corrí a la sala y me avente en un sillón. Marque.

-¿Hola?- dijo una voz adormilada.

-¡Alice!- susurre –tengo un…- _¿Le digo o no le digo? ¡Si te vas a poner a pensar en eso para que le marcas! _

-mmmm ¿Aja?- sonaba confundida.

-Un pequeño y lindo…-

-¡Gatito!- grito.

-¡No Alice! ¡No es un pequeño y lindo gatito!- esta situación era exasperante.

-¿Entonces para que me marcas a las 8:30 de la mañana en viernes si sabes que yo no trabajo los viernes?- dijo molesta.

-Alguien despertó gruñona, además necesito ayuda- mi voz se quebró.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Alguien murió? ¿Nadie? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Fue Edward? Si fue Edward, tu sabes que lo quiero mucho, pero si fue el, le parto su…-

-¡Alice Brandon!- la detuve –No. No fue Edward y… ¿Alguien murió? ¿De donde sacas esas ridículas ideas?- _¡Dios que rara! _

-Disculpa, pero sonabas muy desesperada- se rió –no son ridículas, son geniales ideas-

-¿Qué alguien muera es genial?- dije incrédula

-¡No! Pero ese no es el punto, al grano- suspiré

-Ok, necesito hablar contigo, Edward sale en 10 minutos, ¿te veo aquí a las 10:30?-

-Ok te veo 10:30 y ¿solo para eso te hechas tremendo rollote? No contestes, besos- y colgó

Miré el reloj y eran 8:55, tenía que apurarme. Regresé a la habitación y Edward salía completamente arreglado del baño.

-Bebé, me tengo que ir- se acercó hasta mi –Nos vemos a las cinco y nos vamos a cenar a un rico lugar ¿Te parece?- me sonrió y estaba a punto de besarme, pero me aparte. Sonreí.

-Prepararé la cena- y lo bese. Lo acompañe a la puerta y con mas besos lo despedí.

Corrí a vestirme, tome una simple blusa de manga larga roja, un overol de mezclilla y mis flats rojos con una linda flor azul al frente y me cambié.

Hice un rápido viaje a la farmacia y regresé con tiempo para preparar mi desayuno.

Pique un poco de fruta, unos huevos revueltos con jamón, pan tostado con mermelada de frambuesa, un vaso de jugo de naranja y otro con un poco de leche, café y una gran barra de chocolate. Me senté en el desayunador más que dispuesta a degustar la comida. Estaba por meterme el primer bocado cuando el timbre sonó. Con un gruñido de boca y de estomago me paré y pisoteando fui a abrir la puerta.

-¡Isabella Masen! ¡Con que cara recibes a tu amiga!- gritó Alice en el pasillo.

-Interrumpiste el desayuno de una mujer embarazada- refunfuñe

_Su cara no tenia precio. _Se quedo muda, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos así como la boca y parecía no respirar.

-Estas… estas…- grito y me abrazo fuertemente mientras saltaba, poco tarde en unirme a sus gritos y saltos.

Nos metimos a la casa y le serví de desayunar. Nos sentamos para comer.

-No es oficial- la apunte con el tenedor –pero todo indica que… si-

Su cara decayó y me miro enojada -¿Así que todavía no sabes pero ya hiciste que me emocionara, saltara y gritara por algo que no es oficial?-

Me reí – No, por que tengo 3 pruebas de embarazo y quiero hacerlas, solo que debo tomar mucho liquido- expliqué.

-¿y que esperas?- gritó, se paro, me tomó por los hombros y me arrastro hasta el baño –Has pipi en los palitos- y cerró la puerta en mi cara.

_15 minutos después_

-¿Crees que ya los podamos ver?- dije emocionada.

-Llevas 10 minutos preguntando lo mismo, no has terminado de desayunar, ni yo tampoco y las instrucciones decían que solo 5 minutos ¡5 minutos!- gritó, _Alice si que se pone gruñona cuando no come. _

-Es que no puedo- susurré. Alice se metió al baño y salió sosteniendo los 3 _palitos_ en las manos.

_Que sea rosa por favor, que sea rosa… _

**Edward POV **

_Cansado_

_Total y completamente cansado _

Solo quería llegar, quitarme la ropa, tener sexo y dormir.

Las personas con las que trabajaba eran exasperantes, exigentes y mandonas, además de llagar tarde y atrasarme. _Casi siempre._

Llegue a casa tragándome un bostezo. Abrí la puerta y todo estaba muy oscuro, camine a tientas hasta la cocina soltando mi corbata y las mangas de mi camisa.

Al abrir la puerta vi a mi esposa parada frente a la estufa, con un lindo _jumper _negro y flats rojos, movía sus caderas rítmicamente y removía algo. Volteé mi mirada extrañado hasta la mesa y vi que tenia un mantel negro con bordado dorado, la vajilla puesta y 2 copas llenas de refresco.

-Bella, ya llegue- anuncié. Bella dio un pequeño salto y derramo un poco de espagueti en el piso, se dio la media vuelta y me observo, en un momento soltó la cuchara, puso sus manos sobre su cara y empezó a llorar. Rasqué mi nuca sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Me acerque cauteloso y la abrace, pero Bella empujo mis brazos y me miró enojada.

-¡Que este sintiendo todo esto es por tu culpa!- gritó.

-Pero amor… no sé de que hablas- susurré, Bella daba miedo en muchos sentidos, pero cuando se enojaba era mejor no meterse en su camino.

-¡No, claro que no sabes! ¡Por que no te lo he dicho! ¡Pero me siento horrible!- golpeo mi pecho con su dedo y lo dejo ahí, hundiéndolo -¡Por tu culpa tengo todos estos malditos cambios de humor! ¡Tengo que comer galletitas saladas antes de levantarme para no regresar la cena! ¡Me mareo con cada movimiento! ¡Y muchos olores me dan asco! ¡Te odio!- apago la estufa y salió de la cocina soltando constantes bufidos, suspire y camine lentamente hacía la recamara. _Lo que me faltaba, yo solo quería tener una cena tranquila con mi esposa, tal vez un poco de sexo salvaje por la casa y dormir para luego poder descansar en mi fin de semana y llego a encontrarme con una esposa malhumorada que me grita por algo que no sé que hice, por que además no hice nada ¡Nada!_

Abrí lentamente la puerta y Bella descansaba contra el cabecero de la cama, sus mejillas y nariz se veían rojas y sus labios estaban casi morados de tanto morderlos.

-Si te sigues mordiendo así el labio te lo vas a arrancar- volteó a verme e hizo un puchero.

Se paró de la cama y camino hasta mí, abrazándome.

-Lo lamento tanto…- susurró en mi oído.

-Mi vida- la abrace mas fuerte –si no me dices lo que pasa, no voy a poder ayudarte así que…- la lleve hasta la cama y la senté junto a mi, inmediatamente se arrastró hasta sentarse en mi regazo -¿Qué pasa?- la mire expectante y ella agacho la mirada.

-Yo se que no habíamos planeado, ni hablado de todo esto, así que por favor no lo tomes a mal, estas cosas pasan…- hizo un gesto raro con las manos –pero espero y entiendas el asunto, tengo muchas preguntas y dud…-

-Cariño estás divagando- la corté

-Oh si, lo lamento, estoyembarazada-dijo rápidamente y mi cerebro dejo de funcionar.

_¿Un hijo? ¿Algo suyo y mío? ¿Un… un… bebé? _

-Yo sé que es algo increíble de asimilar, pero ¿podrías decir algo _antes_ de que te golpeé?- dijo Bella muy cerca de mi cara.

-¿Estas embarazada?- pregunte, ella asintió -¿De verdad?- la mire a los ojos y estos se humedecieron, la besé fuertemente y después la abrace. -¡Esto es genial! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! ¡Dios te amo tanto!- Bella se paro y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? Esperaba poder pasar un rato contigo- se volteo y me sonrió coquetamente.

-A la cocina tonto, tengo hambre- y con esto salió de la recamara, suspire y negué con la cabeza, siguiéndola. Al entrar, ya estaban los platos servidos con pasta y Bella me esperaba sentada. Me senté frente a ella y la miré.

-¿Por qué no me dices todas esas preguntas y dudas que tienes y yo las respondo?- quería saber que le preocupaba, por que si no me lo decía en ese momento no me lo decía nunca. Bella me sonrió y suspiro.

-¿Estás feliz? ¿Te gusta la idea? ¿Crees que me ponga muy redonda? ¿Qué quieres niño o niña? ¿Los 2? ¿Tal vez mellizos? ¿Mellizas? Estoy nerviosa…- me miro preocupada -¿De verdad te agrada la idea?- _Que aliento… _

-Respira amor- Bella se sonrojó y asintió, metiéndose un bocado. Seguí comiendo y Bella me miro desesperada. Junte mis cejas -¿Qué?- pregunte confundido.

-¡Responde!- gritó

-Tranquila cariño, no recuerdo las preguntas, ¿Por qué no me dices una por una y yo respondo?- ella asintió tomando una bocanada de aire.

-¿Estas feliz?- asentí

-Por supuesto, es una gran noticia- sonrió –y no podría estar mas feliz- tome sus manos por encima de la mesa –Bella, vamos a tener un hijo, algo tuyo y mío, no podría estar mas feliz- trago en seco y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sorbió por la nariz.

-¿Qué te gustaría niño o niña?- sonreí

-Lo que sea, mientras venga sano y completo, pero no te preocupes, siempre podríamos tener 2- Bella abrió mucho los ojos y luego rió, me miro seriamente.

-¿Me pondré muy redonda?- su cara era de disgusto

-No lo se mi amor, pero obviamente se te notará- la mire intensamente y ella se sonrojo. Terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos a acostar. Bella cayó rendida al instante y yo solo reí, la observe dormir un rato, se veía tan hermosa…

Tomé una ducha, me cambie y me acosté.

_Definitivamente lo que se nos viene encima va a ser divertido…._

**Bueno chicas de aquí en adelante los capítulos van a ser Edward POV, espero y les haya gustado el cap y ya veremos como avanza todo lo relacionado con lo de Bella! Lindo día! **


	14. ¡La noticia!

**Capítulo 14**

**¡La noticia!**

Bella se removió estirando los brazos y soltando un sonoro bostezo, abrió sus ojos lentamente y me sonrió.

-Buenos días hermosa- dije acariciando una de sus mejillas. 

-Buenos días amor- bostezó de nuevo, rodo por la cama y se sentó dándome la espalda –ayer le marque al doctor Aaron para pedir cita- se levantó estirándose un poco más y volteando a verme -¡El lunes podremos ver a nuestro hermoso pequeño!- dijo emocionada , se acercó al armario y se adentró -Cariño… ¿Por qué no templas el agua? Busco la ropa y te alcanzo- su voz sonaba lejana pero aún así me paré de un salto y me metí a la ducha.

30 minutos después nos encontrábamos tomando un delicioso desayuno que consistía en un café americano y 3 Hot Cake, llenos de cajeta envinada, sentados (a petición de mi dulce y embarazada esposa) en uno de los asientos acolchados de McDonald.

-Cariño… emm…- me reí –tienes…- estiré mi mano y trate de tocar su mejilla –tienes… cajeta en toda… la cara- reí, pero Bella me miró con los ojos acuosos y paré al instante. Se paró completamente enojada y salió corriendo al baño, tomé su bolso y corrí tras ella

Toqué incesantemente la puerta pero ella no respondía.

-¡Bella!- grité -¡Ábreme o tiro la puerta!- la puerta se abrió de jalón y Bella estaba sollozando atrás de esta.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó - ¿A caso vienes a burlarte de mí? ¡Pues si! ¡Soy ridícula! ¿Y?- la abracé, logrando que se callara.

-Mi amor- la separe un poco, para poder mirarla a los ojos –no eres ridícula, solo tienes las hormonas horriblemente alteradas- la besé castamente -y eso…- busqué su mirada –es entendible y no tiene nada de malo- ella agitó sus manos en el aire y me miró.

-discúlpame, soy una llorona, pero esto es tan… extraño- la abracé y deje que llorara un poco más, hasta que el personal nos pidió amablemente salir de ahí

La llevé hasta la mesa, terminamos de desayunar y partimos a casa de mis papás.

Toda la familia estaría ahí, nos reuníamos para celebrar el cumpleaños 24 de Jasper. Íbamos en un cómodo silencio, cuando me percaté de que Bella se removía en su asiento y fruncía cada poco su ceño, señal de nerviosismo en ella.

-¿Algo te preocupa?- pregunte viéndola de soslayo.

-Sí- susurro, levanto la mirada y me vio preocupada –solo Alice, tú y yo, sabemos lo del bebé- la mire sorprendido –no me mires así, a alguien tenía que acudir ¿no?- sonreí –bueno, el punto es que…- suspiró –va a estar toda la familia ¡Toda! Y tengo miedo de que no les agrade la idea…- terminó con un susurro muy bajo, aun así la había escuchado. Paré frente a la casa de mis padres y vi la fila de carros frente a esta, suspire.

-Cariño- me volteé y acaricié su mejilla –no te preocupes, la familia te adora, tu mamá te ama y con el bebé pasara igual- un lindo sonrojo adorno sus mejillas y sonrió. La ayude a salir del auto y tocamos la puerta de la casa, mientras esperábamos a que alguien se dignara a abrir, Bella exclamo:

-¡Dios! Muero por un pedazo de pastel- la miré con ternura y sonreí.

-¡Bella!- exclamo mamá cuando abrió, jalando a Bella hacía adentro y olvidándose (obviamente) de que su único hijo estaba en frente de ella.

-Sí, hola dedo- dije mientras alzaba la mano y observaba mi dedo índice -¿Cómo estas… dedo?- esperé –que bien, yo estoy feliz, mi esposa esta embaraz…-

-Ejem- dijo una voz conocida, levante la mirada.

-Papá… hola-

-Así que… ¿Ahora hablas con tu dedo…?- reí

-Mamá arrastró a Bella dentro y me dejaron abandonado aquí, necesitaba alguien con quien conversar- dije despreocupado, mi papá rió.

-Pero hombre- dijo palmeando mi espalda –no te quedes ahí- me empujó dentro –vamos a mi despacho- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta –tenemos mucho de qué hablar- mi estómago se encogió, me encaminé al despacho, de repente me sentí con 15 años otra vez.

-Así que… ¿embarazada?- dijo una vez sentados.

-Así es, está embarazada- dije mirando atentamente mis manos.

-¿Te arrepientes?- alcé la cabeza sorprendido y me apresuré a contestar.

-¡No! ¡Para nada!- casi grité

-Solo me cercioraba- lo mire preocupado -¿Pasa algo?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues… Bella quería anunciarlo, así que… si puedes hacer como si no supieras… te lo a…- una carcajada me interrumpió.

-Tranquilo hijo, no diré nada- iba a decir algo más cuando…

-¿Ed?- gritó Bella desde abajo

-En el despacho- grité de regreso, poco después Bella asomó la cabeza y entro con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Hola Ed!- saludo mi esposa.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estas querida?- respondió papá. Bella se acercó a mí y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros mientras reía.

-Excelente- suspiró –bueno chicos, el pastel esta por partirse y ya tienen que bajar, muero por probarlo- besó mi mejilla y salió a paso apresurado.

-Bueno hijo, enfrentemos al batallón- salí negando y riendo.

Al llegar a la cocina ya estaba toda la familia y agregados ahí. Felicite a Jasper y salude a los demás, mientras Bella miraba anhelantemente el pastel. _Cosas de embarazadas._

-Basta de saludos y felicitaciones… ¡Partamos el pastel!- gritó emocionada Bella.

Mamá la vio raro y después sonrió.

Al partir el pastel, mamá le dio una rebanada extremadamente grande, mientras que Bella sonreí y se relamía los labios.

Cuando casi todos terminamos de comernos el pastel, Bella decidió pararse a dar la gran noticia.

-Bueno chicos, tenemos algo importante que decirles- me paré y abracé a Bella de la cintura –estoy embarazada- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

-¡Lo sabía!- gritó mamá, Bella rió feliz y todos los presentes se pararon a felicitarnos, mamá llorando y papá suspirando por no tener que guardar más el secreto.

-Creí que tenía que ocultarlo por más tiempo, y Lizzie tiende a ser muy enojona- nos dijo papá en tono confidencial.

-¡Edward Masen! ¿Le dijiste a tu padre sin mi permiso? ¡Bien sabías que quería dar la noticia en grande!- gritó Bella, viéndome muy enojada.

-¡También regaña a Alice! Yo sé que le dijo a Jasper- dije, tratando de justificarme un poco.

-¡Alice Brandon! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡En esta familia una no puede tener secretos!- dijo con un chistoso ademán de brazos y salió de la cocina como niña berrinchuda, a los pocos segundos regresó, tomó su plato, se sirvió otra rebanada de pastel y salió dando zancadas.

-Discúlpenla, pero lleva así toda la semana- dije riendo por su actitud.

-Menudos 9 meses te esperan hijo- se burló papá.

-¡Si dio esta notica en mi cumpleaños, no sé que esperar para el de Ed!- gritó Jasper mientras se retorcía de la risa, no tuve más que acompañarlo.

-Los esperamos el fin de semana que viene y le dices a Renne que esta vez tiene que estar presente, sin excusas ni pretextos- nos dijo mamá en el umbral de la puerta.

-Yo le digo Lizzie, nos vemos- Bella se despidió de mis papás con un beso y abrazo, mamá le dijo algo al oído y Bella solo rió. Me despedí de ellos y subí al auto, listo para ir a casa y dormir un poco, los días que se avecinaban no eran muy bonitos que digamos…

**Bueno chicas, dejo estos dos caps por todo lo que me he tardado en actualizar, ofrezco una enorme disculpa pero estaba algo trabada y mi bebe murió por unos días, así que me tuve que esperar hasta que la arreglaran. Espero y el cap les guste por que hasta ahorita es uno de mis favoritos, lo de la bebida tiene una historia, cuando mi maestro de box le pidió una relación formal a su actual esposa, la llevo a un restaurante a cenar, él había pedido de ante mano que el anillo se colocara en una copa de vino, cuando llegaron al restaurante Ana (su esposa) en vez de aceptar la copa de vino, pidió un vaso de vodka, el asunto es que mi maestro tuve que hacer malabares para que Ana pudiera ver el anillo y aceptar la propuesta, y no sé, cuando me contaron la historia se veían tan lindos y enamorados que me decidí y dije tengo que ponerlo en la historia! **

**Y ahora, pasando a temas mas escabrosos… ¡Maldita Kristen! Aparte de no tener expresiones faciales y ser una completa inepta, lastima a Rob! Es una desgraciada! La dio! **

**Bueno chicas saluditos y nos vemos en el sig cap! **

**Chao! c: **


	15. nota!

Una enorme disculpa a todas(os) ustedes, estoy en un tremendo bloqueo mental y la verdad ya no se como seguir con la historia, en serio, si alguien gusta ayudarme… ¡Lo requiero muchísimo! :D gracias por sus rr y una enorme disculpa!


End file.
